Hermosa Locura
by DobleEme
Summary: A él le gusta beber whisky, y a ella le gusta fumar un cigarrillo diario. Él es muchísimo mas grande que ella, y ella intenta borrar ciertas cosas de su pasado. Tal vez él no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero tampoco lo era ella. Nadie es perfecto, tu apellido no define quien eres ni quien serás.
1. Día Cero

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**¡Nuevo FF! Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo ;) **

* * *

**"Día Cero"**

Era una noche tranquila, muy tranquila a decir verdad, su ex esposa no le había mandado ni un vociferador en dos días, así que podría estar en paz. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la sala, con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano, mientras leía las tonterías que decían en El Profeta. Era viernes por la noche, así que tenía dos días completos para descansar de su trabajo, y tal vez ir a visitar a su hijo que ahora vivía solo en un departamento del lado muggle. Suspiró. No le agradaba la idea de que su hijo viviera ahí, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para servirse otra copa de whiskey, escuchó como las flamas de la chimenea crepitaban y se tornaban azules, casi de la nada apareció su hijo Scorpius

-Padre- lo llamó su hijo, mientras se sacudía la ceniza

-Hola, hijo- dijo Draco acercándose a la chimenea- ¿A que debo tu visita? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No- Scorpius dudó- Necesito pedirte un gran favor- Draco no dijo nada, así que Scorpius continuó- Hace un par de semanas me comprometí con una…bella chica –Draco se sorprendió- Iba conmigo en Hogwarts, no es muggle- aclaró el menor de los Malfoy- y hoy tuvo un pequeño problema con sus padres… Y la corrieron de la casa ¿Podría ella quedarse contigo por un tiempo?

-¿Cómo?- Draco había recibido una gran cantidad de información nueva, primero que su hijo no solo tenía novia, si no que se va a casar; y ahora quiere que la jovencita se quede en SU mansión- ¿Por qué no se queda contigo?

-Tengo que salir de viaje, padre- dijo Scorpius- Es algo del trabajo y voy a estar fuera un mes. –Draco iba a decir algo, pero su hijo lo interrumpió- Y ya, intenté hablar con mi mamá y no está, creo que se fue de viaje con su nuevo novio- Draco bufó, se iba de vacaciones con su dinero- Y no la voy a mandar a Francia con mis abuelos.

-No estoy seguro, Scorpius- Draco se rascó la barbilla-Aguarda un segundo ¿Por qué la corrieron de su casa?

-¿Por qué? –Scorpius se veía nervioso- Ah sí, porque sus papás no están de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso- Draco enarcó una ceja, no estaba para atender invitados en su casa, no sabía si era buena idea que la chica viviera con él un mes- Padre, tienes que aceptar, la dejaría aquí en mi casa, pero necesita algo de supervisión-

-¿Qué edad tiene la jovencita en cuestión, Scorpius?- Draco suspiró de nuevo- Parece ser que tiene 10.

-Tiene 20 –Scorpius revisó su reloj- Por favor dime que si me harás este favor, tengo que tomar el avión a las 11.

-¿Avión? Bueno, como sea- Draco se dio por vencido- Está bien, trae a la chica, al fin y al cabo esta será su mansión algún día.

-Gracias- dijo Scorpius volviéndose a meter a la chimenea- Ahora unos datos importantes: No le gusta su nombre, así que prefiere que la llamen R; no puede salir sola por las noches, no tiene varita ya que se le rompió y debe comprar otra, le di la llave de mi cuenta de Gringotts por si necesita algo, no dejes que beba de más, probablemente mande alguno de tus elfos por toda las cosas que dejó en su casa…-Draco no sabía con qué clase de chica su hijo se había liado- Va a organizar la boda mientras esté aquí… siento que algo me falta- dijo mientras tomaba un puñado de polvo flu- ¡Ah! Fuma muchos cigarrillos

Cuando Scorpius dijo el lugar de su destino y dejó caer los polvos flu, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había aceptado

-¡Hyperion!- gritó a nadie.

Draco no podía creer con qué tipo de chica se había emparejado su hijo, si de por sí el hecho de que su hijo se casara tan joven era una noticia grande, el saber que la chica era tan… así, era una noticia mucho peor. Ya podía imaginar a su madre reclamándole por dejar que la figura dela mujer Malfoy se vea manchada, o a su padre diciéndole que debió de ponerle más límites a Scorpius. Pero claro, seguramente Astoria ya había aprobado a la tal R solo para molestarlo. Pero en fin, era la vida de Scorpius y él sabía en los problemas que se metía

-¡Flyker!- Draco llamó a su elfo domestico

La criatura apareció e hizo una reverencia exagerada. Draco rodó los ojos y fue a servirse una copa doble de whiskey de fuego, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

-Prepara una habitación para huéspedes- dijo Draco mientras se iba a sentar a su sillón- Una de las grandes que tenga vista al jardín. –Respiró hondo y continuó- La señorita que va a venir, es la prometida de mi hijo, así que quiero que la traten como la futura señora Malfoy que será ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, señor- dijo el Elfo

-Por cierto, la huésped no puede salir sola de noche- Draco de masajeó las cienes- y tampoco tiene varita, y no quiero que se acerque a mis bebidas ¿Ok?

-Como ordene- el elfo de nuevo hizo otra reverencia- ¿Me puede retirar?

Draco asintió y el elfo desapareció. En cualquier momento llegaría la chica y él no estaba mentalmente preparado para recibirla. Cerró los ojos un momento. Y cuando los abrió, vio que remolino verde se formaba en su chimenea, la invitada estaba por llegar.

-Un mes, solo un mes- se dijo Draco a si mismo

Una chica castaña rojiza apareció en la chimenea, dejando a Draco con la boca abierta. Sí, la chica era bonita pero era todo lo opuesto a lo que sería una futura señora Malfoy: el cabello desordenado, el maquillaje corrido y los labios rojos, además llevaba unos lentes en la cabeza, y agreguen el hecho de que la chica tenía, no uno, sino dos aretes en la nariz. Aquella chica se le hacía bajamente familiar, seguramente la había visto en el andén cuando iba a dejar a su hijo hacía tantos años.

-Hola, señor Malfoy- dijo R

\- Este va a ser el mes más largo de mi vida- dijo Draco bebiendo de su vaso de whiskey y dando media vuelta.

* * *

**Sé que esta es una Rose completamente diferente a lo que muchos esperaban, pero ese es el punto. Por Dios, esto es el mundo del Fan Fiction, se vale arriesgarse :3 Además, la pareja es lo mejor DracoxRose**

**Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para este FF, así que dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó ¿Vale?**


	2. Día Uno

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

_**"Día Uno"**_

Draco se despertó mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor, sabía perfectamente que R estaba haciendo sus desfiguros abajo, obligando a sus elfos a ir a su antigua casa para traer sus pertenencias. Se quedó en la cama, escuchando como la chica le ordenaba a los elfos como acomodar sus cosas, Draco la escuchó atentamente, las ordenes que ella daba no eran como las de él, eran amables pero a la vez demandantes_, _justo como las que daba Narcissa, cuando todavía vivían aquí, y todo lo contrario a las de Astoria, que parecía hacer siempre un berrinche cuando algo salía mal.

El rubio se quedó acostado, escuchando y esperando que la tempestad pasara. La habitación que le había dado estaba en el mismo piso que la de él, por eso podía escuchar todo a la perfección, lo cual era bueno y a la vez malo, podría supervisarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero ella hacía más ruido de lo que debería.

Espero aproximadamente una hora y media hasta que R terminó de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, tenía hambre y no deseaba encontrarse con la chica antes del desayuno. Así que tomó su bata, y salió lo más cauteloso que pudo. Al llegar a la planta baja, vio como Flyker corría hasta él, acompañado de los elfos de la cocina, todos parecían asustados.

-¡Señor Malfoy!- los elfos rodearon a Draco, que se asustó al verlos, ya que él no acostumbraba a ver a los dos elfos que trabajaban en la cocina

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Draco mientras se agarraba del barandal de la escalera, estos elfos estaban tan desesperados que podrían tirarlo si no se daba cuenta- ¡Tranquilos!

Los tres elfos se detuvieron y lo vieron, Draco enarcó una ceja al ver como un elfo empujaba a Flyker para que hablara, el rubio le hizo un ademán indicándole para que hablara.

-La señorita R ha corrido a Janee y a Grost de la cocina…-Draco levantó la vista hacia los elfos mencionados, parecían que estaban al borde del colapso- Dijo que ella cocinara el desayuno para usted y ella.

Y antes de que los elfos de la cocina se pusieran a llorar desconsoladamente, Draco inventó que había olvidado mencionarles que hoy era su día libre, así que los elfos se calmaron pero no del todo. Aunque aún se veían al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, tuvieron que irse a sus pequeños dormitorios para disfrutar el día libre que por ley debía de darles… aunque ese día era hasta la siguiente semana. Draco se talló la cara y se preparó mentalmente para ver a la chica en la cocina.

-Flyker- lo llamó Draco- Sírveme Whiskey de Fuego

-Pero… ¿El señor no cree que es muy temprano para Whiskey de Fuego- Draco lo miró con aquella mirada gélida- Flyker no tarda, señor, Flyker le llevará su bebida a la mesa.

Draco asintió y se encaminó hacia la cocina, antes de abrir la puerta pudo percibir el delicioso aroma que desprendía de aquel lugar, era exquisito. Abrió la puerta y la vio, leyendo SU ejemplar de El Profeta. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Buenos días- dijo Draco mientras tomaba su lugar de siempre.

El Malfoy quedó maravillado con todo lo que la joven había preparado: panqueques, zumo de calabaza y naranja, café, huevo revuelto y algo de tocino. Él tuvo que aceptar que era muy bueno que la chica supiera cocinar así.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy- dijo R levantando la vista del periódico- Espero que no le haya molestado que corriera a sus elfos de la cocina, pero por la casa de mis padres hay un restaurante muy bueno, así que me tomé la molestia de comprar todo esto.

-¿Qué?- Era muy bueno para ser verdad- ¿Tú no preparaste nada de esto, entonces?

-No- contestó R como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Yo no cocino, no sé cocinar. Bueno, mi abuela intentó enseñarme pero no pude. Además, todos sus elfos me ayudaron con mi mudanza en la mañana, quería darles un respiro, y les dije a Janee y Grost que yo cocinaría, aunque pensándolo bien, no se lo tomaron muy bien que digamos, uno se hincó ante mi pidiendo que lo dejara preparar al menos algo de té

-Tuve que darles el día libre a los elfos de la cocina- dijo Draco, preguntándose donde se había metido Flyker con sus bebida. Esperen ¿Cómo es que ella sabe el nombre de esos elfos? El apenas se enteró esta mañana que se llamaban así…- Ese día libre era para la siguiente semana, no hoy. Gracias por hacer que mis elfos casi murieran de un infarto.

Draco esperaba que la chica se asustara por su actitud o algo así, pero no, pasó todo lo contrario, R comenzó a reírse como si Draco hubiera dicho el chiste del año.

-¿Verdad que son muy nerviosos respecto al trabajo?- R trató de calmarse- La verdad no entiendo esa tonta ley que dice que deben de pagarles y darles un día libre, digo, está bien que les den un trato digno y todo eso, pero no días libres. Estoy segura que dentro de unos años, obligarán a los pobres a tomar las vacaciones de verano, y ahí sí que perderemos muchos elfos.

Draco la miró, él pensaba igual que R, él mismo había dio hasta el ministerio a argumentar que sería una verdadera catástrofe obligar a los elfos a tomar más días libres. Pero no, el juez de aquella vez le dio a Granger todas las de ganar, todo por ser una heroína de guerra y él un exmortifago.

-¿Ya acabaste de leer el periódico?- preguntó Draco sirviéndose café, al ver que su bebida nunca llegaría.

-Oh, sí- dijo R poniendo la servilleta sobre la mesa y levantándose- Perdón.

Draco ni se dio cuenta cuando la chica se levantó, estaba muy concentrado en recordar cómo le gustaba el café, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tomaba y esperaba que fuera tan bueno como la chica decía. Cuando R dejó el periódico a su lado, él se llevó la taza a la boca y casi escupe la bebida que ya había tomado. La chica llevaba un short tan pequeño que bien podría ser su ropa interior.

-¿Fuiste así vestida a la casa de tus padres?- preguntó Draco, con la taza aun en las manos- ¿Sabías que estamos en invierno?

-Sí- R sonrió radiante- Obvio sé que es invierno, y moría de frío estando allá, pero a mi padre le molesta que me vista así- Draco vio como R se servía zumo de naranja- Así que lo hice y casi le da un infarto al verme así – la chica sonrió

-En tu situación no deberías de molestar a tus padres- dijo Draco bebiendo de su café, agradeciendo que estuviera amargo- Supongo que querrás que vengan a la boda

-Demasiado tarde- canturreó la chica- ¿Por qué cree que me lleve a sus elfos para recoger mis cosas?- R sonrió- Mi madre está en contra de que se obligue a los elfos a trabajar y esas cosas.-Draco enarcó una ceja- Y lo de la boda, seguro vendrán, lo sé- R se levantó, de nuevo dejando ver aquella diminuta prenda- Y si me disculpa, tengo que desempacar.

Draco la vio irse y no puedo evitar ver lo bien dotada que estaba la chica, su hijo sí que había elegido bien en este aspecto. El rubio no pudo evitar ver sus piernas, llenas de pecas y bien formadas, le gustaban… Draco negó con la cabeza, era la prometida de su hijo, no podía permitirse pensar cosas así sobre ella… Pero por Merlín, él mejor que nadie sabía qué hacía mucho no tenía tiempo para admirar un buen cuerpo como el que R demostraba tener.

-Señor- una voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Flyker- Aquí está su bebida.

Draco lo miró y tomó el vaso.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Draco al elfo

-Es que Flyker no encontraba por ningún lado las botellas- contestó el elfo

-¿Y dónde las encontraste?- preguntó Draco viendo al elfo

-En el cuarto de la señorita R- dijo Flyker esperando el regaño de Draco

Draco respiró hondo y bebió de su vaso, miró el desayuno y su taza de café. En verdad que iba a ser el mes más largo de toda su vida.

-Lleva las botellas a mi cuarto y guárdalas en la caja fuerte que está detrás del espejo ¿ok?- dijo Draco- Dile a uno de los elfos de la lavandería que tendrá que cuidar a R todo el tiempo que ella resida aquí

-Sí, señor- y elfo desapareció

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? :3**

**Espero les haya gustado :)**


	3. Día Dos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

**"Día Dos"**

Draco por poco y olvida que tenía una invitada en la mansión, desayunó y comió solo, sin ninguna interrupción por parte de la prometida de su hijo. Al principio le pareció normal, que tal vez la chica estaba cansada o algo por el estilo, Draco no era muy dado a preguntar por el estado de ánimo de las personas, así que no le tomó importancia. Pero cuando al hora de la cena llegó, se empezó a preocupar.

-¡Flyker!- llamó a su elfo, este apareció de inmediato e hizo una reverencia exagerada- ¿Dónde está la señorita R?

-La señorita ha pasado todo el día en la biblioteca, señor, Flyker le tuvo que llevar la comida hasta allá

Draco asintió e hizo una seña para que el elfo se retirara, por lo menos la jovencita no se había ido o había hecho algo indebido y estaba escondida. Está bien, tal vez no conocía del todo a la muchacha, pero por la pequeña introducción de su hijo, y por cómo se había portado la joven con sus padres, la verdad es que eso daba mucho que pensar acerca de su comportamiento. Draco sólo imaginaba el día de la boda, sería todo un caos.

Después de terminar de cenar, Draco aceptó que debía de ir en busca de R a la biblioteca, así que se preparó mentalmente para entablar una corta conversación con ella y llevarle la cena que le habían preparado los elfos de la cocina. Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, tocó tres veces, y nadie contestó.

-¿R?- la llamó Draco- ¿Estás ahí?

Casi de inmediato la puerta de abrió, dejando ver a R con la misma ropa de ayer y completamente desmaquillada, Draco pudo darse cuenta que la joven sin todo ese maquillaje era otra persona completamente diferente, además de que llevaba su cabello amarrado y con sus gafas puestas. Ella le sonrió como si nada pasara, Draco enarcó una ceja y le mostró el plato con comida.

-Te traje tu cena- dijo Draco

R asintió y dejó que el rubio entrara. Al entrar, Draco se quedó boquiabierto, al centro de la habitación había muchas cartas regadas, unas abiertas y otras cerradas, y por lo que parecían unas cuantas manchas de ceniza en su carísima alfombra, había recibido vociferadores. Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones, viendo como la joven se sentaba de nuevo en el suelo y dejaba a un lado el plato de comida para seguir leyendo una carta.

-¿No vas a comer?- preguntó Draco

-Después de la bomba de cartas que he recibido durante todo el día, créame que se me ha quitado el hambre- R señaló el escritorio, donde se podía vislumbrar los otros dos platos, del desayuno y la comida. La chica vio como él miraba todas las cartas, ella sabía que debía de darle una explicación- Son de mi familia- así captó de nuevo la vista de Draco hacía ella- Unos están enojados por lo que hice, y otros están ofreciéndome un lugar donde quedarme, es complicado

-¿Todas son de tu familia?- preguntó Draco, claramente sorprendido

-Bueno, las cartas de allá- R señaló un pequeño montón de cartas- Son de mis amigos, unos saben que sí me fui de casa y otros simplemente me preguntan otras cosas. Las de aquí- R tomó dos cartas y se las mostró- Son de Scorpius- Draco enarcó una ceja- No dice nada nuevo, sí es que se lo pregunta, solamente dice como quiere algunos aspectos de la boda, nada más, no pregunta por usted ni por mí.

-Que no pregunte por mí está bien- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado- ¿y todas las demás cartas sonde tu familia?

-Los vociferadores son de mi abuela, algunos explotaron y otros los escuché. –Draco pareció ver como la joven mostraba cara de desagrado- Siempre supe que los vociferadores de mi abuela eran de temer, hasta ahora lo comprobé. En fin, los demás son de mis tíos, de mis papás, de mi hermano y de mis primos. Todos quieren saber dónde estoy, hasta mi sobrino de tres años. Y al parecer, algunas lechuzas tienen orden de quedarse hasta que las regrese con un mensaje atado a la pata.

-¿Y dónde están las lechuzas?- preguntó Draco

-En el jardín- dijo R- La última vez que las chequé, unas estaban en los árboles y otras sobre el invernadero.

Draco sólo esperaba ver su jardín llenó de excremento de lechuza, cosa que era muy probable, así que mejor se quedó sentado viendo como R volvía a la lectura de su carta. La chica sí que tenía una familia grande, sólo esperaba que dicha familia no se empeñara en buscarla y terminaran legando hasta su casa, ahí sí que se verían en un gran problema.

-¿Y les vas a decir dónde estás?- preguntó Draco levantándose

-Merlín, no- dijo R viendo a Draco- Usted me dejó quedarme aquí, no quiero que mi impulsivo padre venga y haga algo que me avergüence.

Draco la miró y asintió, caminó hasta la salida y volvió a verla, tenía tantas cartas por responder y probablemente la chica no dormiría en toda la noche, así que cerró la puerta y fue hasta su escritorio, sabía que la chica lo miraba, pero no le importó. Sacó una caja negra y se la entregó a la joven

-Es una vuelapluma- dijo Draco- Te ahorrarás más tiempo con ella, te lo aseguro- R sonrió- Necesito que duermas bien, porque quiero que mañana vayas a mi trabajo para empezar con los preparativos para la boda

-¿Usted me va a ayudar con la boda?- R estaba confundida, Scorpius le había dicho que su padre no interferiría en la organización

-Mi madre está en Francia y Astoria está en no sé dónde con su nuevo novio, nadie más está disponible para ayudarte, o sólo que desees que tu madre ayude, si es así, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente

-¡No!- R se asustó- Está bien, mañana voy a su trabajo, dejemos a mi madre a un lado de esto

Draco asintió y salió de la biblioteca. Bajó hasta la sala y se sentó en su sillón, pensando que esa sería la primera y última vez que organizara una boda, lo haría por su hijo, nada más.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, tuve un problema con mi computadora y hubo mucho rollo. **

**Pero aquí está otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado**

**Hubo un Review donde me decían que esperaban que la historia llegara a la parte "M", lamento informar que no será así. Tal vez Draco y R tengan algo que ver, pero no será tan explícito. Espero que esto no los desanime ha seguir leyendo la historia :) **

**Prometo pronto actualizar :3 **

**Un abrazo**


	4. Día Tres

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

**"Día Tres"**

Draco trabajó toda la tarde, por poco y olvidaba que cierta chica debía de ir a su oficina para organizar una boda. No tenía ni idea de cómo contactarla, él simplemente esperaba que R llegara. Además, le había pedido a su secretaria que le llevara todo tipo de revistas para organizar el gran evento, así que tenía dos montones de revistas y catálogos en un rincón de su oficina. Era horrible ver aquellos dos montones, tener que pensar que organizaría una boda le daban nauseas.

-¡Señorita, espere, no puede entrar!- escuchó que decía Ágata, su secretaria, al otro lado de la puerta- ¡No puede entrar sin….!

Draco se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe; él por instinto tomó su varita y apuntó al intruso… a la intrusa. Rodó los ojos. Era R. Pero iba con lentes oscuros, una pañoleta en la cabeza y una gran gabardina.

-Déjala, Ágata, es la prometida de Scorpius- la secretaria le dirigió una mirada de odio a la intrusa para después salir- ¿Qué haces vestida así?

-En primera- dijo R quitándose los lentes y la pañoleta- Hola, señor Malfoy- Draco enarcó una ceja y se recargó en su escritorio- Y en segunda, yo no sabía que usted trabajaba cerca del Ministerio. –R se quitó la gabardina y la dejó en el perchero, Draco agradeció que iba vestida como una chica normal… bueno, casi- No quería que mi madre me viera o alguno de mis tíos, así que tuve que ir a comprar todo eso

-¿Con el dinero de mi hijo?- preguntó Draco

-No se preocupe, lo devolveré y me rembolsarán el dinero- R respiró profundo y vio las revistas en el rincón- Veo que usted se está preparando en grande

-Algo así- dijo Draco levantándose- En fin. ¿Hay algo en especial por donde quieras empezar? ¿Invitados? ¿Comida?...

Draco la miró, estaba viendo las revistas, hojeándolas y descartándolas casi de inmediato. Probablemente debería de dejarle las cosas a ella, y él simplemente hacerse a un lado, y esperar al día de la unión. Pero no, no iba a poder con los reclamos de su madre o las burlas de Astoria. Era demasiado orgulloso.

-¿Qué le parece si los invitados me lo deja a mí?- Draco enarcó la ceja, simplemente esperaba que no invitara a alguien indeseado para él, y sí que tenía varias personas en aquella lista. Pero asintió, los invitados serías cosa suya- Gracias- Ella tomó una revista y se le acercó- Creo que podemos ver lo de las invitaciones.

-¿Para cuándo piensan casarse?- preguntó Draco tomando la revista, mientras iba a sentarse en el sillón, que estaba al otro lado de la oficina- ¿Para cuando regrese de ese viaje?

-Sé que es precipitado- R se sentó a un lado de Draco y sacó sus lentes, él no supo de dónde los había sacado pero ya los traía puestos- Yo les dije… perdón. Yo le dije que me diera tiempo para planearlo, pero ya lo conoce, es muy terco

-Dímelo a mí, llevo 20 años con él- R rió y eso le provocó una sonrisa a él- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- R iba a hablar, pero él la interrumpió- No, no puedes pedir whiskey de fuego.

-Ok- R sonrió- Café está bien, señor.

-Vuelvo en un segundo- Draco se levantó y salió para buscar a Ágata.

Cuando salió no la encontró por ningún lado, así que bajó al piso de abajo y hasta la entrada, pero no la encontró. Así que subió hasta su oficina de nuevo, le escribió una nota y se la dejó en su escritorio, así cuando volviera podría ir por las bebidas. Antes de entras, escuchó que R hablaba con alguien

-"_Scorpius, no sé que demonios voy a hacer con todo esto… ¿Qué? Dile que está loco, no voy a ir con mis padres, los dos saben perfectamente lo que me harían si vuelvo…. ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo. Van a llegar y van a estar en la mejor boda de sus vidas, par de tontos ¿me oyeron?... –_Draco enarcó una ceja ¿Con quién más podría estar su hijo? ¿Por qué R se escuchaba tan molesta? ¿Por qué R le tenía tanto miedo a sus padres? - _No, no te amo, idiota. En la noche les marco._

En cuanto escuchó que dejaba de hablar, Draco entró, y vio como la joven guardaba un pequeño aparato en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se miraron, por un segundo tuvo ganas de exigirle respuestas, pero no, esperaría hasta que las respuestas llegaran solas.

-¿Todo bien? – Draco sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta detrás de él

Ya en la mansión, después de la cena Draco se fue directo a su dormitorio, estaba cansado de temas sobre la boda y de cómo R se negaba a todo lo que él decía ¡No habían avanzado nada el día de hoy! Estuvieron a punto de pelearse por el diseño de las invitaciones. Sólo Merlín sabía en el problema que se había metido su hijo con aquella chica.

No podía dormir, daba vueltas a lo largo de su enrome cama, hasta que decidió que bajaría por una poción para dormir, ya que mañana tenía que despertarse temprano. Así que se levantó, se puso su bata y bajó hasta la cocina, donde encontró que una tetera estaba fuera de su lugar, la tocó y estaba tibia. R estaba despierta. Se asomó y no se sorprendió ver la puerta del jardín abierta. Draco tomó una taza y se sirvió un poco del té que R había preparado, o comprado. Salió y la vio sentada en una de las sillas del pórtico.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó él, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara- Perdón, no quise asustarte.

-No se preocupe- dijo R sonriendo y acomodándose en su silla- Y no, no puedo dormir.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- R asintió y él se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de la de su huésped- ¿Tú hiciste el té? – Ella nuevamente asintió, cosa que le pareció extraña a Draco, porque desde que la conocía no podía dejar de hablar- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- R lo miró y dejó su taza en el suelo- Es sólo que es difícil estar fuera de mi hogar tanto tiempo.

-¿Así te sentías en Hogwarts?- Draco bebió por primera vez de su taza, y en cuanto el líquido tocó sus labios quedó maravillado, le recordaba al té que su madre solía hacerle cuando él se sentía indispuesto. Pero no iba a decir nada.

-Es diferente- R sonrió- Ese castillo es como un segundo hogar, también lo extraño a veces. –Draco enarcó una ceja y ella sonrió- No es que yo diga que su casa no es un hogar, es su hogar, más no el mío. Es todo

-¿Y qué pasa con el tuyo?- Draco volvió a tomar más del exquisito té que R había preparado

-Es un lugar tenso, mi familia es díficil- R notó la cara de duda de Draco- Tengo una familia complicada. Mi madre siempre quiso una hija perfecta, y mi padre siempre quiso lo que mi madre quería- ella volvió su mirada al jardín- Comprenderá que cuando salí sorteada en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor, fue como el inicio de una mala pesadilla. Y a partir de ahí hice de mi vida todo lo contrario a lo que ellos querían.

-¿Hasta comprometerte con un Malfoy?-

-Scorpius es mi mejor amigo, lo amo de verdad- R sonrió y lo miró- Podría pasar toda una vida con él. ¿Sabe? Yo no estoy comprometida con un Malfoy, estoy comprometida con Scorpius, con la dulce y terca persona que es él. Pero lamentablemente, nuestros apellidos no pueden aparecer juntos, según mi familia

-Si supiera tu apellido…- dijo Draco, que por primera vez podía examinar de cerca a la chica. Era hermosa, de eso no cabía duda, su hijo tenía buenos gustos. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, esos dos aretes en su nariz le gustaban.

-Lo sabrá algún día, señor- R ladeó su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente- Sólo espero que usted no me vea diferente. – R se levantó, dejando ver que solamente llevaba una gran suéter tejido, dejando sus piernas denudas- Creo que iré a dormir.

-Descansa- fue lo único que pudo articular Draco.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo. **

**He estado ocupada, con exámenes finales y esas cosas. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones, así que podré actualizar mas seguido. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Les mando un abrazo :)**


	5. Día Cuatro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

**"Día Cuatro"**

Odiaba a cada uno de los inútiles e inmaduros del mundo Mágico, eran simplemente de la peor calaña, ya ni siquiera él recordaba haber sido así cuando era joven, él siempre tuvo clase, y hasta la fecha lo seguía manteniendo. Pero esto era el colmo, de verdad se habían pasado esta vez.

Llegó a su casa antes de las 12, ni siquiera había alcanzado a almorzar, pero se vio obligado a volver. Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera pudo aparecerse, y tuvo que usar la red Flu. Quería que Flyker le preparara el baño, se sentía tan…pegajoso

-¡Flyker!- gritó al llegar, pero no apareció- ¿Dónde estás, elfo?- Estaba tan molesto y agotado, y su elfo no se dignaba en aparecer- ¿Alguien en esta casa?

¿Dónde se pudo haber metido un elfo? No lo sabía, así que fue a su sillón y se sentó, no le importó ensuciarlo, ya después Flyker se las arreglaría para limpiarlo. Vio por la ventana, el invernadero estaba abierto, probablemente R estaba ahí, y él esperaba que ahí se quedara, no quería que ella lo viera así.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- Demonios. Draco volvió la vista, R estaba ahí parada con un plato en la mano. Pudo notar cómo ella se aguantaba la risa.- ¿Qué le pasó?- Él la miró, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse- Merlín, perdón, perdón. Es que…no puedo

-Una broma, R, eso pasó- dijo Draco, viendo como la chica ocupaba la manga de su delgado suéter para taparse la boca- ¿Sabes dónde está Flyker? – R había dejado su plato en una pequeña mesa, trataba de no reírse- R, por Merlín, sólo ríete y ya- R comenzó a carcajearse, Draco rodó los ojos y pensó en el valor de la chica para reírse en su cara, ni siquiera sus colegas lo podían hacer enfrente de él. En fin, él se quitó el sacó e ignorando completamente a R, pero al parecer aquella acción le causó más gracias a la joven. -¿Y ahora qué?-Ella intentaba hablar pero no podía, él sabía que se veía "chistoso", tenía tantas cosas pegadas a él, era un fluido baboso color azul , y conforme se iba secando, se formaban bolas pegajosas, y lo había comprobado con su cabello, que estaba lleno de aquellas bolitas

-Merlín, por favor, perdóneme- dijo R quitándose sus lentes- Es que es tan gracioso, discúlpeme.- poco a poco la risa iba desvaneciéndose- Y Flyker no está, es su día libre ¿no lo recuerda?- Draco enarcó una ceja- Claro que no lo recuerda… pero ¿Necesita algo?

-Necesito que me quiten estas cosas del cabello, es lo que más me urge- Draco se empezó a remangar las mangas de su camisa. -¿Puedes llamarle a algún elfo?

-¿Un elfo?- R tomó de nuevo su plato- No, venga, yo le quitaré esas cosas.

Draco se levantó de mala gana, tomó su saco y siguió a R hasta la cocina. Ella dejó su plato sobre la barra, ignorando por completo a los dos elfos que estaban cocinando. Draco se quedó parado, viéndola desde la puerta, le pidió a los elfos un par de hielos. Ella lo miró, se puso de nuevo sus lentes y se sentó sobre la barra, justo a un lado de su plato.

-¿Qué hace? Venga, acérquese- R se amarró su largo cabello en una coleta alta, algo desordenada. Draco se acercó a ella, puso su saco sobre la mesa. Y se quedó ahí parado, viéndola con extrañeza- ¿Cómo piensa que le voy a quitar esas cosas del cabello si está a un metro lejos de mí?

Draco se acercó ella, no estaba muy seguro. Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió, lo tomó del antebrazo izquierdo y lo jaló hacía ella. Él sintió sus dedos sobre aquel tatuaje, casi por instinto lo quitó, asustándola a ella.

-¿Qué?- R lo miró, de pronto recordó todo lo de aquel "tatuaje"- Oh, lo siento. No se preocupe- ella sonrió- Yo también tengo uno- Draco se asustó- Bueno, no idéntico al suyo- ella se descubrió el hombro y dejó ver un tatuaje de una rosa en su hombro-

-Dime que sólo tienes un tatuaje, por favor- Draco jamás se imaginó que aquella pequeña niña tenía un tatuaje. Ya se la imaginaba en aquellas reuniones formales, con un vestido elegante y aquel tatuaje. Con razón siempre la había visto son algún tipo de suéteres, para que él no viera su tatuaje

-Así es, señor- R lo acercó a ella jalándola de la camisa, colocándolo a su lado y haciendo que se recargara en sus antebrazos en la barra- Me lo hice en cuanto salí de Hogwarts. –Ella empezó a quitar las bolas pegajosas del cabello de su suegro- ¿Me podría contar de aquella broma?- los elfos le entregaron lo que anteriormente había pedido- Gracias, chicos.

-Suelen suceder en mi trabajo, casi desde que tomé la presidencia de mi compañía- Draco bufó- Esos inmaduros creen que con sus bromitas tontas me dañarán. Créeme, peores cosas me ha dañado, no un par de bombas pegajosas. –Draco escuchó cómo ella reía, él la volteó a ver- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Que no es cualquier bomba pegajosa, estas las compraron en Sortilegios Weasley, señor. Observe- R tomó una de esas bolas y la puso en contacto con el hielo, y este se evaporó en un humo azul- Lo que tiene que hacer es pasarse unos cuantos hielos por la cabeza y listo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Ella tomó el vaso con agua y lo lanzó al saco de Draco- ¿Qué te sucede?- R sonrió y señaló la prenda mojada, que ya era libre de aquella masa pegajosa, e igual se había evaporado.-

-En Hogwarts, mi primo las ocupaba mucho contra los chicos de mi casa- R sonrió y le tendió el plato con hielos a él- Tome, sólo le tomará unos minutos. – Ella volvió a tomar su plato de comida

-¿No lo ibas a hacer tú?-Draco se quedó ahí parado, con un plato lleno de hielos-

-No- sonrió y se cruzó de piernas- Usted puede hacerlo sólo, tiene dos manos y yo estoy comiendo. –Draco no podía creerlo- Es idéntico a Scorpius, cada vez que no hacía algo por él, hacía la misma cara que usted me está haciendo. Pero bueno- R sonrió y se bajó de la barra- Suerte.

Draco se quedó ahí, viéndola cómo salía por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín. ¿Qué clase de chica era? Él pensaba que iba a ayudarlo, se lo dijo en cuanto él llegó, pero no. Chica loca. Nunca una mujer lo había dejado así, con el trabajo a medio terminar, nunca en ningún ámbito de su vida. Pero ahora llegaba ella, con su maldito y genial tatuaje, a dejarlo ahí parado en medio de la cocina.

Después de someterse a un largo y reconfortante baño, bajó y pensó que la comida ya estaría lista, pero sus elfos seguían trabajando en la comida. Él miró hacia el jardín, la puerta del invernadero seguía abierta y supuso que R seguía ahí. Respiró hondo y fue hasta aquel lugar, cruzando el inmenso jardín. Recordó cuando era pequeño, había tantas flores y muchísima vegetación, su madre tenía tantas plantas y todas crecían de maravilla, sus rosas eran la envidia de muchas de las conocidas de la familia.

Al llegar, vio que R estaba sentada en una silla escuchando la radio y descalza, pintándose las uñas del pie. Tocó levemente la puerta, ella volteó y sonrió.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Draco

-Claro, es su invernadero- R sonrió y apagó la radio

Draco entró, el invernadero estaba más que deplorable, desde que su madre se había ido, las plantas de aquí fueron muriendo poco a poco, y todo gracias a que Astoria no quería ensuciarse un poco las manos o romperse una uña. En fin, al parecer todas las plantas secas le agradaban a su invitada. Él recorrió el lugar, podía ver los pequeños letreros para poder identificar las plantas. Volteó a ver a R, ella estaba concentrada en sus uñas del pie, Draco se volteó completamente y la miraba, pensó que los pocos días que había pasado con ella eran como un reto y le gustaba que su hijo fuera a vivir eso todos los días después de su boda, si no es que los había vivido ya.

-¿Cómo está su cabello?- preguntó R, mirándolo y cerrando su esmalte-

-Muy bien, gracias por la ayuda- dijo Draco con sarcasmo. Ella sonrió y él enarcó ambas cejas-

-De nada- dijo R sonriendo- ¿No quiere sentarse?- ella señaló una mecedora- La comida no tardará en llegar

-¿Comeremos aquí, en el invernadero?- Draco se sentó en la silla que R le ofrecía, notó que en la mesita que tenía a un lado estaba aquel plato de hace rato y unos pergaminos con nombres escritos, Draco supuso que era la lista de invitados

-Siempre como aquí, señor- R sonrió- No es el mejor lugar, pero me gusta.

-Antes era un lugar hermoso- dijo Draco recordando aquellos buenos tiempos del invernadero y del jardín-Mi madre tenía todo tipo de plantas aquí, era la envidia de todas sus amigas. Y ni se diga del jardín

-¿Cómo era?-R sonrió-Quiero saber más, por favor.

-Esta mansión era famosa por las bellas flores que mi madre cultivaba, las rosas eran su especialidad. Mi madre sí que tenía buena mano para la jardinería- Draco sonrió- Me hubiera gustado que Scorpius lo hubiera visto, le habría encantado.

-¿Y luego que pasó?

-Me casé- ambos rieron- Mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era darnos nuestro espacio y se fueron a la casa de verano en Francia, supongo que mi madre es ahora la envidia de las francesas por sus flores. Mi padre se llevó sus pavorreales y a mí sólo me dejaron la gran casa y un montón de elfos.- Por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan relajado, que acababa de contarle todo eso a su nuera.

-¿Tenía esos pavos elegantes?- R comenzó a reírse- No lo puedo creer, de verdad. La casa de por sí es elegante, no me la puedo imaginar con un jardín súper elegante y esos pavos abriendo y cerrando sus raras colas. ¿Por qué no tiene una mascota elegante como su padre?

-Lo pensé, quería darme ese gusto- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado- pero la madre de Scorpius, Astoria, era alérgica o le encontraba algo malo a cada animal que elegía, por eso opté por dejar ese deseo atrás.

-Espere un segundo…- R lo miró, muy seria- ¿Cuándo se casen…digo, cuando nos casemos usted se irá?- R miró hacia la gran mansión- ¿Para dejarnos esa gran casa para nosotros?

-Eso tenía pensado- Draco notó algo en el pie de R, como una cicatriz. Desvió la mirada cuando ella volvió a verlo- Yo pensaba que Scorpius se casaría mucho después, por lo menos otros cinco años más, yo me casé a esa edad. Pero ahora debo de apresurar la remodelación de una de las tantas casas que tengo, por lo menos tengo un mes para arreglar todo…

-No, no se preocupe- dijo R interrumpiéndolo- Podrá quedarse con esta casa después de la boda, se lo aseguro. Scorpius no querrá quedarse aquí, lo sé.

-Tendría que hablarlo con mi hijo- dijo Draco recordando los pergaminos- ¿Estás haciendo la lista de invitados?- R asintió- Quiero que invites a unas personas que conozco, son importantes para mí.

-¿Y de su familia?- R tomó los pergaminos, pero tratando de que él no viera el contenido- Porque sólo llevo a mi familia y unos amigos. Pensaba acomodar primero la familia.

-No tengo mucha familia, sólo mis padres y mi tía con su nieto…

-Andrómeda y Teddy, claro- R sonrió y los anotó en la lista. Draco se asustó ¿Cómo es que la chica sabía eso?- Lo siento, Scorpius habla mucho de ellos, que siento que casi los conozco- sonrío para aligerar todo, pero Draco sabía que mentía.

-Seguro es eso- dijo Draco sonriendo con falsedad. En eso, los elfos entraron con la comida.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Prometí que iba a actualizar pronto :) Y aquí me tienen con otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado. **

**Por favor, díganme lo que piensan con un bello Review :3**

**Les mando un abrazo **


	6. Día Cinco

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO! **

**¡Benditas vacaciones que me dejan actualizar! **

* * *

**"Día Cinco"**

Draco estaba tranquilamente trabajando en su oficina, todavía había rastros de aquella bomba pegajosa, pero no le importaba, con tal de terminar a tiempo para ir a casa e ir a buscar las estúpidas flores que R quería para la boda. Estaba boda lo estaba desgastando mucho, apenas llevaba como tres días ayudando a la chica con la organización y ya estaba cansado, además de que R era una chica muy difícil, y Draco estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo, pero tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir.

En fin, estaba preparando sus cosas para poder regresar a casa e ir a la tonta florería a encargar las tontas flores, cuando una lechuza llegó hasta su ventana con un pergamino atado a la pata, pero esa lechuza podría reconocerla en cualquier lado, era la de Astoria. Rodó los ojos y tomó la carta:

_Draco,_

_Lo sé todo, lo de Scorpius y lo de su boda. La verdad me da gusto por mi bebé, y me alegra que esto probablemente te haga enojar. Sea cual sea la elección de Scorpius, lo apoyaré y espero que hagas lo mismo. Y también me dijo que ya están organizando la boda, me encantaría ayudar en este gran paso de mi hijo, pero estoy en Australia, así que llegaré después de Navidad a nuestra casa._

_Astoria Malfoy. _

Por alguna extraña razón le empezó a doler la cabeza, no podría imaginarse a él en medio de R y Astoria, peleándose por qué vestido era el adecuado o qué tipo de decoración tendrían las mesas. Pero bueno, al parecer ella ya había decidido que ayudaría en la boda, y él mejor que nadie sabía que nadie podía negarle nada a Astoria. Así que tomó un pergamino y su pluma, la remojó en el tintero y escribió:

_Astoria,_

_Deja de ocupar el apellido Malfoy, por favor, pareces algo desesperada _

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_P.D. Llega cuando quieras, jamás podré negarle la entrada a MI mansión a la madre de mi hijo. _

Sonrió y ató su respuesta a la pata de la lechuza, sabía que aquella respuesta la iba a hacer enojar.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Flyker lo recibió con su copa de whiskey, y de verdad que la necesitaba. Le ordenó que empezara a organizar el cuarto que ocuparía a Astoria, lo quería tener listo antes de que su ex esposa decidiera adelantar su regreso, y estaba seguro que lo haría.

-¿Dónde está R, Flyker?- preguntó antes de que el elfo se fuera

-Aquí, aquí estoy- dijo R llegando, mientras se ponía su abrigo- ¿Nos vamos?-

Draco asintió y le tendió su copa sin terminar a su elfo. R fue hasta él y lo tomó del brazo, él asintió y ambos desaparecieron. Al aparecer, lo hicieron a la entrada de la florería, pero no era cualquier florería, era la tienda de flores más prestigiosa de todo Londres, ahí el encargo por más raro que fuera, lo tendrían listo para el día de la boda. Draco respiró profundo y abrió la puerta para R.

-¿Seguro que quiere hacer esto?- preguntó R entrando al establecimiento- Podría haberlo hecho sola.

-Aunque suene extraño, tengo órdenes de Scorpius de no dejarte sola- Draco revisó el lugar, era enorme, nunca había entrado, parecía ser un invernadero infinito- ¿Y si no llegabas a la Mansión?

-¿Por eso uno de los elfos de lavandería va a verme cada media hora donde sea que esté?- Draco asintió- Tiene sentido- R se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Una señorita que trabajaba ahí les ofreció sus servicios, pero R se negó, dijo que después le informaría que tipo de flores llevaría. Draco dejó que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, al fin y al cabo era su boda. Ambos caminaron en silencio por el lugar, viendo flores de distintos colores y olores, provocándole a Draco que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

-¿Qué más le dijo Scorpius de mí?- R examinaba unas flores moradas- Dígame que no me hizo ver mal, por favor

-Dijo lo suficiente- Draco caminaba detrás de la chica- No puedes salir de noche y que fumas bastante… ¡Ah! Y que no tienes varita, lo que me recuerda que debemos de ir por una, no puedes andar por la vida sin tu varita.

-Llevo casi dos años sin varita- R lo miró y Draco no podía creerlo ¿Qué clase de bruja era? Hasta que la chica comenzó a reírse- Es broma, la rompí el mismo día que llegué a su casa. Créame, de verdad no sé cómo he sobrevivido sin ella tanto tiempo. –Draco sonrió de lado- Y quiero que sepa que yo no me tomo su whiskey de fuego.

-¿No?- Draco se cruzó de brazos – Entonces, si tú no te lo tomas ¿Por qué te llevaste a tu cuarto?

-Scorpius dice que usted bebe mucho, me dijo que lo escondiera- R tomó una flor azul y se la enseñó- ¿Este color combina con mis ojos?

-No, tal vez si los tuvieras azules o verdes- Draco enarcó una ceja- ¿Por eso escondiste mis bebidas? No te creo

-No me crea- R se encogió de hombros- Que no pueda salir de noche no significa que yo sea una alcohólica fiestera. Bueno, antes era así pero ya no, creo que lo mejor fue que Scorpius no se lo dijo aquella noche, pero la verdad es…- Draco la siguió hasta el área de rosas, pero ella se detuvo de improvisto, él siguió la mirada de R hasta un chico pelinegro- Demonios- ella se dio media vuelta-

-¿Qué sucede?- Draco miró a aquel chico de reojo, y lo reconoció al instante- ¿Qué no es el hijo mayor de Potter?

-¡Guarde silencio!- dijo R aun sin voltear- ¿Nos vio? ¿Viene para acá? Merlín, estoy muerta

-A ti no, pero a mí sí me vio- dijo Draco mirándolo ahora disimuladamente- ¿Qué te hizo ese chico? Espera, creo que viene para acá.

-Béseme- dijo R, Draco la miró severamente, no la iba a besar ¿Qué clase de chica era esa? No, no lo iba a hacer- Sólo hágalo, usualmente la gente se siente incómoda al ver a dos personas besándose, James nos verás y se irá, por favor

No le importaba que clase de problemas hubo con el hijo mayor de Potter, él no iba a besar a la prometida de Scorpius, eso no era correcto. Draco iba a negar con la cabeza cuando ella de la nada se colgó de su cuello y juntó sus bocas, al principio se quedó en shock, ella movió sus labios levemente y Draco escuchó cómo ella decía "Por favor". No podía mentir, sentir los labios de aquella chica sobre los suyos removió algo en su interior, hacía mucho que no besaba a nadie, y no era estrictamente necesario que su hijo se enterara. Así que él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó hacia él, y aceptó aquel beso. Los labios de R eran suaves y delicados, además de que le gustaba mucho el sabor de aquel brillo labial que ese día la chica llevaba. Abrió los ojos y vio como el chico Potter iba de regreso. Así que lentamente fue deteniendo el beso.

-Gracias- dijo R levemente y viendo con cautela a James Potter-Venga, vamos a la parte de flores exóticas- Y le sonrió cómo si nada de eso hubiera pasado

Ya en la noche, después de una incómoda cena, Draco subió a su cuarto y se sirvió una copa de whiskey, necesitaba pensar en lo que pasó en la florería ¡Había besado a la futura esposa de su hijo! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? En menos de un mes, la chica se convertiría en la esposa de Scorpius, y sería la madre de sus nietos… pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que había disfrutado aquel beso y no sentía nada de culpa, es más, sentía culpa de no poder sentir culpa. Necesitaba salir, tomar aire freso.

Al salir de su habitación, notó que la antigua habitación de su hijo estaba abierta. Él se asomó y vio que la puerta del balcón del cuarto también estaba abierta, y afuera estaba R recargada en el barandal, llevaba un short diminuto y un delgado suéter, además de llevar su cabello en un chongo alto bastante desordenado.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo R sin siquiera voltear a verlo- Venga, quiero que vea algo

Draco no supo cómo ella se enteró que él estaba ahí, pero fue hasta donde estaba la chica e igual se recargó en el grueso barandal, donde notó que ella tenía una cajetilla de cigarrillos abierta y un cenicero a su lado con unas dos colillas dentro.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?- R le tendió unas fotos, él las tomó y las observó, era su hijo en sus años de estudiante, pero no estaba sólo, estaba junto con dos amigos más: R y el hijo de Potter.- ¿Dónde encontraste esto? – R había prendió un nuevo cigarro-

-Conozco bien a Scorpius, se dónde guarda sus pequeños tesoros- R sonrió y sacó el humo-Los tres fuimos muy unidos los siete años, no sé si su hijo se lo contó.

-Nunca habló de ti, no que yo recuerde- le dolió admitirlo, pero eso le avergonzaba- Hablaba mucho más de Albus Potter, hasta pasó algunas navidades en la casa donde se reúnen todos los Weasley, la conejera o algo así.

-La Madriguera- R sonrió divertida- Y claro, muy obvio que le platicara más de Albus que de mí- R se sentó sobre el barandal y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca. Draco sentía que R decía eso cómo si hubiera algo más en el fondo, cómo si el tuviera que entender el verdadero significado de aquella frase- En una de las fotos estamos los tres en aquella casa- dijo mientras liberaba el humo

-¿También ibas a pasar Navidad allá?- Draco buscó entre las fotos hasta que la encontró, pero no estaba sólo los tres amigos, si no también todos esos hijos que tuvieron los Weasley. Supuso que R tuvo algún problema con el hijo mayor de Potter desde hace años, he ahí la respuesta de lo que pasó en la florería

-Era como de la familia- R sonrió- Si quiere conserve las fotos, yo tengo bastantes en casa de mis padres. -Draco la miró, se veía completamente diferente sin el maquillaje que hoy llevaba- Creo que los dos no podemos dormir

-Hoy fue un día… largo- dijo Draco dejando las fotos en el barandal.

Nunca había visto a R fumar, a veces llegaba a ciertas partes de la casa que olían a tabaco, pero esto era diferente. Le agrada que R tuviera el valor de hacer eso, y estaba seguro que también fumaba en público cuando podía. En su sociedad no era muy bien visto que las mujeres fumaran, no sabía porque, pero las mujeres que fumaban en público eran unas solteronas. Sí, sabía que era un raro estereotipo. Pero estaba seguro que no era el caso de R, ella era guapa y seguramente tendría muchos pretendientes y ahora se casaría con su hijo… Y sí, seguía sin sentir culpa.

-Bastante largo- dijo R apagando su cigarro aun sin terminar- Pero fue divertido ¿no? – R se bajó del barandal

-No lo creo- Draco la miró- Espero que lo que pasó en la florería no afecte tu compromiso con mi hijo

-Claro que no- R se acercó peligrosamente- Fue sólo un beso, señor Malfoy. – Ella se paró de puntillas para depositar un pequeño y corto beso sobre sus labios. Ni si quiera lo vio venir- Descanse.

R entró a la habitación, Draco no puedo evitar no verla ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahora? Esa chica lo había besado de nuevo, y no iba a poder negarlo más, eso le empezaba a gustar.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero les haya gustado, de verdad. :) ****Gracias a los que siguen y le dieron Fav a este FF, y también muchísimas gracias a los Reviews :3 ****Y gracias por no rechazar esta pareja tan extraña jajajaja xD **

**¡Dejen un bello review, por favor! Me interesa muchísimo saber que es lo que piensan. :D **

**Nos vemos en el prox. capítulo**

**¡Besos!**


	7. Día Seis

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**¡Disfruten este nuevo capítulo! :)**

* * *

**"Día Seis"**

Dos días más. Dos días más y saldría de vacaciones. Aunque daba lo mismo, seguiría trabajando en casa, ya sea revisando o adelantando trabajo, o en la maldita boda de su hijo, y además, convivir con R lo volvería loco. La chica no llevaba ni una semana en su casa y ya lo había besado. Sí él no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, menos la chica.

En fin, hoy R iría SOLA a comprar una nueva varita, nadie la vigilaría ni siquiera los elfos, esperaba que ella llegara en la noche a la mansión y él pudiera estar en paz. Y la verdad es que hoy no quería saber absolutamente nada de la boda, así que probablemente iría a tomar un trago lejos de su casa que ahora estaba llena de catálogos de bodas.

-¡…No puede pasar sin cita…!-escuchó que Ágata gritaba

Casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió de golpe, Draco respiró hondo y levantó la mirada, al principio creyó que era R, pero al ver a su ex compañero parado frente a él, se levantó de golpe y le indició a su secretaria que estaba bien y que los dejara solos.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?- preguntó Draco – Toma asiento

-No, gracias- contestó. Draco enarcó una ceja, él sí se iba a sentar.

-¿Sabes dónde está Albus, Malfoy?- dijo al fin

-¿Qué? No, claro que no ¿Por qué iba a saber? –El rubio se cruzó de brazos

-Porque está con Scorpius, Draco. Me escribió que estaría de viaje con él, mas no comentó a donde viajarían, y necesito encontrarlo por que dejó de contestar mis cartas.- Draco enarcó de nuevo la ceja, no tenía deseos de escuchar la patética historia de Potter y su hijo perdido.- Es urgente, de verdad, Albus es el único que sabe dónde está mi sobrina

-Scorpius sólo me comentó que estaría fuera por trabajo, tampoco me dijo dónde estaría ni con quién- Draco notó que su puerta se abrió un poco y se volvió a cerrar casi de inmediato-En cuanto logre comunicarme con mi hijo, le preguntaré en dónde están.

-¿Estás seguro…?

-No tengo motivos para mentirte- Draco se levantó y lentamente se encaminó a la puerta- En cuanto yo sepa algo, me comunicaré contigo

Draco abrió la puerta, Potter sólo murmuró un "gracias" y salió de su oficina. El rubio se quedó ahí hasta cerciorarse de que su ex compañero tomara el ascensor para pedirle a Ágata que se comunicara con su hijo lo más pronto posible… entonces notó a una chica con gabardina, lentes oscuros y un sombrero negro, que miraba en la dirección que Potter había tomado

-Olvídalo- le dijo a su secretaria- Tú- señaló a la chica, esta se sobresaltó y se levantó rápidamente- Adentro. – la chica casi corrió y entró en la oficina- Cancela todas mis citas- Le dijo a su secretaria y revisó su reloj, ya casi era la hora- Y si llega Zabini, llévalo a la sala de juntas ¿ok?

Entró de nuevo a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Adentro ya estaba R, sin su gabardina, los lentes y ese tonto gorro, estaba leyendo el ejemplar de El Profeta que tenía sobre su escritorio. Draco la miró bien, llevaba un atuendo raro, parecía granjera o algo así.

-¿Qué traes puesto?- Draco fue hasta su escritorio y se sentó-

-¿Esto?- señaló la prenda, él asintió- Es un overol- ella se rió- Hoy fue día de compras, tenía que ir cómoda

-Seguro, con tu gabardina y tus lentes- Draco sonrió de lado- ¿A qué viniste? Esperaba que llegaras a la casa…en la noche- Draco no podía ocultar su molestia. R lo ignoró, seguía leyendo el periódico- ¡R!- la chica volteó- ¿A qué viniste?

-Cierto- dijo R sonriendo. Draco se puso a firmar unas cosas, pensando que la chica se sentaría enfrente de él, al otro lado del escritorio. Pero no. Ella muy cómodamente se sentó sobre su escritorio, justo a un lado de donde él estaba trabajando- Ya tengo mi varita- Ella sacó de su bolsillo su nueva varita- Espino, 24.6 centímetros, pluma de fénix.- Draco soltó una risa burlona, esto era un chiste que el universo le hacía, un muy mal chiste- ¿De qué se ríe?

-¿Sabes lo que dicen de las varitas de espino?- R negó con la cabeza- Son difíciles de controlar

-¿Es un insulto?- Draco se encogió de hombros, y R sonrió- Tal vez sea cierto ¿sabe? Puede que después de lo de ayer necesite controlarme más - Draco notó que la voz de la chica se hacía más aterciopelada, y que empezaba a hacer a un lado los papeles que él tenía enfrente. Sabrá Merlín cómo le hizo, pero la chica terminó frente de él, mirándolo de una forma que lograba hipnotizarlo

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta, Draco cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza ¿Qué demonios lograba hacer esa chica con él? Al tener a R completamente enfrente de él, tuvo que asomar su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, y al verlo ahí parado sabía que era su fin. R volvió su mirada hacía él y parecía que la situación la divertía

-¿Hola?- dijo Zabini, sonriendo, mostrando claramente lo divertido que estaba- Creo que estás ocupado- Draco se enderezó en su silla e iba a decir algo, pero su amigo lo interrumpió- No digas nada. Te espero aquí afuera.

Su amigo cerró la puerta y R sonrió divertida. Draco se dejó caer sobre su silla, sabía las burlas que recibiría por parte de su amigo en cuanto saliera. Después la miró, ella estaba sentada, viéndolo y sonriendo cómo si nada malo hubiera pasado.

-Te veo en la casa- dijo Draco a la chica, esta se bajó del escritorio- Tal vez no llegue a cenar….

¡Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar! Ella se agachó y lo besó. Así, sin previo aviso. Era un beso diferente, algo demandante. Si no hubiera pasado lo que acababa de pasar, le hubiera correspondido cómo se debía aquel beso, pero estaba entre molesto y preocupado por Zabini. Pero eso no le impedía disfrutar el beso. Sintió las pequeñas manos de R sobre su rostro y aquella sensación le agradó. Al separarse, ella sonrió y se enderezó.

-Nos vemos al rato

Tomó su abrigo y sin siquiera ponérselo, salió. Draco se recargó en su escritorio y escuchó cómo ella se despedía de su secretaria y saludaba a Zabini. Merlín, eso iba a empeorar las cosas. Al poco rato, apareció su amigo en su oficina

-Maldito bastardo- Zabini cerró la puerta- Tienes que decirme donde la encontraste, por favor

Draco se tapó la cara con ambas manos

-Es la prometida de mi hijo-

-Estás más que jodido- Draco lo sabía, no veía la necesidad de que su amigo se lo recordara. – Pero bueno, no es algo que sea nuevo para ti ¿verdad?- Draco enarcó una ceja y se levantó- Anda, vámonos que muero de hambre.

Al llegar al restaurante, Draco aún seguía pensando en R y en aquel beso. Ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que dijo Zabini en toda la comida, sólo escuchaba ciertas frases donde se quejaba de su esposa y de sus ex esposas, además de contarle historias sobre sus millones de hijos. ¿Quién demonios lo mandaba a tener hijos por doquier? ¡Merlín, tienen la misma edad y su actual esposa acaba de dar a luz a gemelos! Con estos dos niños, Zabini ya sumaba 9 hijos. En fin, la charla no era de lo mejor pero cuando su amigo tocó el tema de R, fue cuando él prestó más atención y decidió participar más en aquella charla, le contó todo desde aquel día en el que Scorpius llegó a decirle que le hiciera ese favor… favor que probablemente le costaría muy caro

-…Y simplemente me besó, me dijo que me veía al rato y se fue- Draco bebió de su copa de vino de elfo, notando que Zabini no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que él comenzó a hablar- ¿Qué piensas?

-Que eres un idiota, Malfoy- Blaise tomó su copa y lo miró divertido- Tienes una chica bellísima, con un cuerpo maravilloso, usando ropa diminuta, viviendo en tu mansión ¿Cómo demonios le haces?

-No sé, tal vez porque es la prometida de Scorpius- Draco rodó los ojos, su amigo era el idiota

-Por Merlín, Draco- sonaba desesperado- Tienes la oportunidad de pasar un mes a solas con una hermosa chica, que por cierto, ella también te encuentra atractivo- Rodó los ojos, claro que era atractivo- ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué venga R y sea más obvia? Disfruta el momento mientras puedes.

-¿No escuchaste que dije que es la prometida de Scorpius?- Draco tenía tantas ganas de hechizarlo

-¡Tienen veinte años! Te apuesto que Scorpius la está engañando ahora en donde quiera que esté. Ya cuando se casen será otra cosa.

-No te entiendo- Draco lo miró perplejo, creía saber a dónde iba todo esto

-Tienes cuarenta y seis años, Malfoy, y esa dulce chica tiene veinte, dime ¿cuándo eso podría volver a sucederte? Jamás. ¿Entiendes? – Draco quería hablar, pero su amigo lo interrumpió- Si yo tuviera la misma oportunidad que tú, la tomaría… otra vez- Draco rodó los ojos, la actual esposa de Blaise tenía veintinueve años- Scorpius no tiene porqué enterarse. Piensa en ti, por favor, ya pasaste mucho tiempo pensando en tu hijo, y con eso de que no sientes culpa ¿Qué más da?

Ok. Blaise lo estaba convenciendo, y tenía muy buenas razones. No iba a negarlo, R le gustaba y mucho, y si esa chica quería jugar con fuego… bueno, probablemente se quemarían, pero ambos se iban a divertir de verdad.

-Eres un imbécil- Draco sonrió y busco en sus bolsillos- Yo pago, tengo que irme

-Soy tu imbécil favorito y lo sabes- Draco iba a dejar el dinero sobre la mesa, pero su amigo lo detuvo- No, yo pago- Eso era extraño, siempre que salían pagaba él, a menos que… -Quiero pedirte algo- Demonios.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quieres ser el padrino de mis hijos?- Draco lo odió más que nunca, con estos gemelos, ya serían cuatro ahijados que tendría de él. Y lo peor era que sabía que él no iba a negarse. Así que asintió de mala gana- Perfecto. La fiesta es el próximo lunes. Y lleva a R, Daphne estará ahí.

-Hecho- Draco se levantó y tomó su abrigo-

-¡Luego te envío la invitación!- gritó su amigo antes de que el saliera

Draco apareció en la sala de estar de su casa, no había nadie, revisó su reloj, todavía no era la hora de la cena, todavía faltaba muchísimo. Apareció Flyker con la copa de whiskey en mano.

-No, Flyker, ahora no ¿Dónde está R?- Draco dejó su abrigo sobre el sillón

-En su habitación, señor-

Draco no dejó hablar más a su elfo, y se encaminó hacía la habitación de la chica, pero en cuanto llegó al piso del cuarto, la vio salir de su habitación. Él se encaminó lentamente hacía donde estaba la chica, ella sonrió divertida y él, raro en su persona, le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Malfoy?- preguntó R, Draco estaba cien por ciento seguro que R sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería. El caminó hasta ella, sin decir ni una sola palabra, le gustaba que ella no dudara, que no le tuviera miedo- Creo que no soy la única que debe controlarse

-No digas nada más-Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía aquello, esas ganas inmensas de estar con una mujer. Lentamente la acorraló contra la pared, ella le sonreía divertida, con aquella mirada que lo hipnotizaba- No sabes en el problema que te has metido…

-No me importa, quiero llegar hasta el final…- R sonrió.

Draco no la dejó terminar, tomó su delicado rostro con ambas mano y se apodero de sus labios, ella sonrió dentro del beso, pudo sentirlo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella le correspondió aquel beso. Draco bajó sus brazos para rodear su cintura y atraerla hacía él, y R enredó sus dedos en su cabello. El beso era justo lo que Draco estaba esperando, ella parecía demandarle y él no iba a negarle nada. Casi de la nada, sintió como la lengua de ella rozaba la suya, y eso le encantó, y así dio inicio a una batalla que ambos disfrutaban. Cuando el aire les comenzó a faltar, lentamente se separaron.

-¿Está seguro de esto?- le preguntó ella sonriendo, bajando lentamente sus manos hasta el cuello de él.

-No. – Draco sonrió de lado

Y de nuevo volvió a besarla, esta vez con mayor intensidad, pero ahora era diferente, R no lograba seguirle el ritmo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, de verdad. :) **

**Por favor, no olviden dejar un Review, quiero saber si tienen una queja, sugerencia, reclamo, etc. :3 **

**Les mando un abrazo! **


	8. Día Siete

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**Espero les guste :3 **

* * *

**"Día Siete"**

Tenía más de una razón para sentirse contento. La primera era que saldría de vacaciones y no tendría que ver la cara de sus incompetentes trabajadores; y la segunda es que podría disfrutar a sus anchas lo que quedaba del mes en el que R se hospedaría en su mansión. Lo único desagradable que haría en su descanso era organizar la boda de su hijo, y tal vez adelantar algo de trabajo. De ahí en fuera, esperaba que estas vacaciones fueran un poco más diferentes.

Al llegar a su mansión, Flyker ya lo esperaba en la sala de estar con su copa de whiskey. Draco la aceptó y se dejó caer sobre su sillón, pero antes le indicó al elfo que se retirara. Estaba tan cansado que no quería levantarse ahí por un buen rato. Cerró los ojos un momento, pero escuchó que alguien hablaba muy cariñosamente y se levantó a investigar. La voz provenía del jardín, se asomó por la ventana y vio a R sentada sobre el pasto, dándole la espalda y con un largo pergamino

Salió y se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella, podía escuchar los dulces elogios que ella le decía a alguien, pero Draco supuso que hablaba con un duende, porque no lograba ver a nadie. Pero cuando llegó hasta ella, todos se quedaron en silencio

-¿Hola?- dijo Draco al fin

R tenía frente a ella un gato gordo de color negro muy peludo. Draco miraba al gato y a R, ella le sonreía con cierta inocencia y picardía a la vez, mientras que el gato, Draco podría jurar que parecía que lo estaba examinando

-Señor Malfoy, le presento a Robert- ella señaló al gato- ¿No es lindo? Llegó hace un par de horas, creo que estaba extraviado

-¿A él es a quien le estás diciendo toda esa cursilería? – R frunció el ceño- Olvídalo ¿Para qué tienes el pergamino?

R se levantó y se puso frente a él con el pergamino en la mano, obviamente evitando que él viera el contenido. Mientras ella lo revisaba, Draco le dio un trago a su bebida y observó al tal Robert, que ahora se estaba acicalando.

-Hablé con Scorpius en la mañana, y pensamos que los mejor era organizar una boda más pequeña- Draco no sabía a qué se refería con eso, supuso que R entendió su gesto, por que añadió:- Queremos que sea algo más… familiar. El problema es que yo tengo muchísima familia y Scorpius…

-No tiene tanta- dijo Draco rascándose la barbilla- ¿Apuntaste a mis padres?- ella asintió- ¿A mi tía con su nieto?- Ella de nuevo asintió- Creo que el nieto de mi tía está casado y ya tiene un hijo

-Sí, sí. Victoire y Remus, ellos ya estaban anotados…- R revisó algo en su pergamino.

-¿Cómo sabes sus nombres? – Draco la miró con severidad-

-¿Qué?... Ah, bueno, yo…- R enrollaba nerviosamente el pergamino- ¿Recuerda que le dije que yo también pasaba tiempo con la familia de Albus Potter?- Draco asintió- Bueno, de ahí lo conozco. ¡Hasta fui a la boda!

Draco no sabía si creerle, pero como fuera, era problema de R si mentía.

-De acuerdo. Seguramente también anotaste a Astoria- R de nuevo asintió- ¿Y a la hermana de Astoria? Daphne Nott –R volvió a desenrollar el pergamino y revisó, ella asintió- ¿También a Theodore Nott? – R arrugó la nariz y Draco sonrió de lado- También están sus primas, Charlotte y Margaret, y creo que una está casada, sólo que no recuerdo cuál de las dos

-¿Cómo es que hace unos días casi no tenía familia y ahora resulta que tiene más?- R negó con la cabeza, Draco volvió a sonreír de lado- Como sea, luego los anoto. Hay algo importante que debemos de hablar- Draco se tomó lo que sobraba en su vaso de un solo trago. Sabía que esa conversación tenía que llegar- ¿Puede Robert quedarse?

-¿Qué?- Draco no se esperaba esa pregunta. R tomó el vaso vació y lo dejó en el suelo junto con el pergamino- Pensé que íbamos…- él notó cómo R no comprendía, así que mejor cambió de tema- Olvídalo- notó cómo el gato se acercaba a ella- El gato se queda sólo con una sola condición…

-¿De pasar otra noche juntos?- R sonrió con un toque de picardía, Draco enarcó una ceja- Espero que no sea una condición, porque al aceptar me hará ver muy mal a mí, ya sabe, si le pido algo y sólo acepta si yo…

-¡Ya entendí!- Draco jamás pensó en aplicar eso como una condición, él no era así- Y no, no es una condición pasar la noche juntos. Lo único que pido es que… Robert- Casi olvidaba el nombre del gato- no entré a mi habitación ni a mi despacho, eso es todo.

-¡Gracias!- dijo R sonriendo.

Draco iba a decir algo más, pero se vio impedido gracias al inesperado abrazo que recibió por parte de R. No tuvo tiempo de mediarlo cuando la chica se separó de él y tomó en brazos al gato. Lo único que Draco alcanzó a escuchar es cómo ella planeaba comprarle mil y tantos artículos para su comodidad. Suspiró y empezó a caminar detrás de ella, necesitaba otro trago de inmediato.

Entraron en la casa, mientras Draco llamaba al elfo para que le sirviera otro whiskey, R fue hasta su habitación por un abrigo, dejando al gato frente a él. El tal Robert lo seguía mirando, pero ahora era diferente, Draco podría jurar que ese gato le estaba sonriendo. Cuando R volvió, él la volteó a ver, llevaba su abrigo y un bolso ¿Iba a ir a comprar todo de una vez?

-Nos vemos en la cena- dijo R sonriendo y Draco se encogió de hombros- No voy a llegar tarde, señor Malfoy. - ella se acercó a él, se paró de puntillas y le susurró al oído:- Condición o no, tenía pensado pasar por su habitación después de la cena.

Ella se separó y le sonrió traviesa, él ni se inmuto, sólo asintió levemente. Ella, por otro lado, dio media vuelta y tomó al gato en brazos, y desapareció.

No le sorprendió cuando R no llegó a la cena, por alguna extraña razón quería estar sólo en su propia casa. Así que tomó uno de sus puros especiales y se fue a sentar en la sala de estar con la chimenea encendida. Fumar no era un hábito muy frecuente en él, lo hacía cuando simplemente se sentía de buen humor, y Merlín sabía qué hacía mucho no abría la caja de aquellos puros. Estaba sentado, con la cabeza recargada hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el crepitar del fuego.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba muy cerca del oído y lo movía levemente

Draco lentamente abrió los ojos, enfrente de él tenía al gato, y estaba completamente seguro que él no le había despertado, hasta que apareció R rodeándolo por atrás con sus brazos y depositando pequeños besos sobre cuello, haciendo que Draco sonriera genuinamente.

-¿Acabas de llegar?- preguntó Draco volteando a verla.

-No- R sonrió y dio la vuelta hasta sentarse a un lado de Draco- Tuve que quitarte el puro que tenías en la mano, dos centímetros más y quemarías esta reliquia de mueble.-Draco se sintió tan estúpido, pero sólo asintió levemente, cómo si diera las gracias- Perdón por no llegar a cenar, señor Malfoy.

-Tranquila- dijo él sonriendo de lado- No tienes por qué pedir disculpas- Draco frunció el ceño ¿Por qué seguía llamándole "Señor Malfoy"? Como fuera, la verdad eso le gustaba más- Creo que tenemos que hablar, R- Eso si era un tema importante

-¿Va a terminar conmigo?- R sonrió divertida-

-No- Draco bostezó- Es sobre esto- No sabía cómo expresarlo correctamente- Esto que estamos haciendo tú y yo.- R frunció el ceño- Estoy empezando a creer que lo que sientes por mi hijo no es verdadero, no quieres estar con él ¿O sí? - Draco se fijó en su mano derecha, faltaba el anillo de compromiso- Hasta dejaste de usar tu anillo de compromiso ¿No es así?

-Wow, tranquilo- dijo R, parecía casi divertida con la situación- Para empezar, yo pensé que usted estaba completamente seguro en lo que se estaba metiendo al acostarse conmigo….

-¡Claro que estoy seguro!- Draco se masajeó las cienes- Es sólo que no quiero que lo dejes por algo que no tiene futuro….

-No sea tan egocéntrico- R sonrió de nuevo al interrumpirlo- Amo a su hijo, es el sentimiento más verdadero que he sentido jamás, y tal vez usted no lo logre entender nunca.- Draco frunció el ceño, la chica estaba más que loca- Créame cuando le digo que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse al estar conmigo, esto que pasa entre usted y yo no va a afectar en nada lo que siento por su hijo ni en los preparativos de la boda ¿Ok? –Draco no lograba entender porque él sentía que todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo era verdad, no podía explicarlo, pero eso era justo lo que sentía- Y no sé si se acaba de dar cuenta, pero aquí –señaló su mano derecha- Nunca hubo un anillo de compromiso, así que no se altere

-Pero…-Tenía que preguntarlo, sabía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría después- Si sientes todo ese amor por mi hijo ¿Qué es lo que te hizo acercarte a mí?

-Lo que pasa- R sonrió, pero era diferente, esta sonrisa quería decir exactamente lo mismo que la noche pasada- Es que usted es diferente, muy pero muy diferente a su hijo. No sé exactamente en qué es diferente a él, pero así me gusta y mucho ¿sabe?-

Draco la miró y ahí estaba, esa mirada que lo hipnotizaba ¿Qué diablos hacía? ¿Podía activar aquella mirada cuando quisiera? Ella se le acercó lentamente, y depositó un cortó pero muy efectivo beso en la comisura de sus labios… ¿Cómo diablos le hacía R para atontarlo así? ¡Le acababa de decir que sentía un amor muy fuerte por su hijo, pero que también gustaba mucho de él! Empezaba a creer que la odiaba…

-Bueno- Ella se levantó abruptamente- Me iré a dormir

-¿Qué?- Draco seguía sumido en sus pensamientos- Ah, sí, está bien…Descansa

-Gracias- R sonrió, Draco notó que esa sonrisa era diferente, sintió que por primera vez en la vida le había gustado una sonrisa.

-Espera- Por poco y lo olvidaba- Nos llegó una invitación, es un evento para presentar a los hijos de un amigo- R enarcó una ceja- ¿Quieres ir? Soy el padrino

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- ella se encogió de hombros- Compré un vestido hoy que seguramente impactará a todos… Sí, hay que ir a la presentación de sus ahijados

-De acuerdo-

R sonrió de nuevo y subió las escaleras, dejando a Draco sólo de nuevo, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder; la chica le dijo cosas tan contradictorias que no lograba relacionarlas, había algo raro con ella y tenía que descubrirlo antes de quedar metido en todo eso hasta el cuello…. Aunque otra parte de él le gritaba que hiciera a un lado ese instinto, que fuera a verla y pasar juntos otra gran noche. No, él no sabía cuándo había empezado a tener dos partes de él contradiciéndose, pero era algo que no le gustaba y que había aparecido desde que R estaba en su vida.

* * *

**Les seré sincera, este capítulo me costó muchísimo trabajo y no sé por que. Tal vez sea por que es un cambio en la relación que llevaban o algo así, no lo sé. No sé si les gusto al 100%, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor. **

**Por favor, no olviden dejar un review :) Quejas, sugerencias, reclamos... todo es bien recibido :3 **

**Les mando un abrazo! **


	9. Día Ocho

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**¡Nuevo capítulo! :3**

* * *

**"Día Ocho"**

En verdad tenía ganas de despertarse por lo menos un poco más tarde, descansar y hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Nada más, no era mucho pedir ¿o sí? Pero al parecer los incompetentes de la florería decidieron llegar veinte días antes de la entrega oficial ¿la razón? No lo sabía, simplemente al bajar vio que los trabajadores estaban llevando costales de algo, plantas y flores, hasta llevaron un árbol levitando por su sala ¡Casi tiraban el maldito jarrón que llevaba generaciones con los Malfoy! Estuvo tentado en llevarlo al sótano, cuando por accidente piso la cola del estúpido gato

-¡Señor Malfoy! – Llegó R al rescate del animal- ¿Qué le sucede? Ven aquí, Robert- Draco podía jurar que el gato lo miraba con odio, si fuera una persona, ese gato lo habría hechizado o algo. Empezaba a odiar al animal

-Perdón, quise bajar a ver porque cientos de extraños están en MI casa con montones de plantas- Draco se cruzó de brazos ¡Por Merlín! Eran las ocho de la mañana, recién acababa de despertar- ¿Ya les preguntaste por que llegaron antes de tiempo? ¡La boda es a final del mes!

-¡Deje de gritar!- R le levantó la voz. Nadie le había levantado la voz antes ¿Qué se creía?- Y no me ponga su cara de "Estoy sobre todos ustedes"- Draco aligeró el gesto, no tenía idea de que estuviera haciendo eso con su cara- Así está mejor- R también moduló su voz- Ellos no llegaron antes de tiempo, yo les pedí que trajeran esto hoy.

-¿Para qué?- Draco se cruzó de brazos

-¿Ha visto bien su jardín y el invernadero?- R lo tomó de la manga de su bata y lo llevó hasta la entrada el jardín

Los trabajadores estaban plantando el árbol donde antes estaba el otro árbol (que estaba seco, por cierto), además de que estaban haciendo algo extraño entre el pasto, buscaban algo, le daban vueltas y los arrojaban lo más lejos posible. Ok, tal vez no tuviera el mejor jardín del mundo desde que su madre se mudó, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, tenía un pasto verde…. Y plantas secas.

-Está bien, está horrible- dijo Draco rascándose la barbilla- Pero pensé que la boda iba a ser en el salón de eventos, no en el jardín.

-¿Hay un salón de eventos?- Draco suspiró, al parecer la chica no había recorrido la casa al cien por ciento.

-Sí, está en el ala sur- Draco sonrió de lado- ¿No haz recorrido la mansión por completo, verdad?

-No- R sonrió apenada- Pero como sea, es más bonita una boda en un jardín que en un aburrido salón. Además, no quiero que los invitados, en especial su madre, vean que dejó morir el jardín…

-R, querida, pero estamos en invierno, estas plantas no podrán mantenerse así hasta la boda- Draco señaló las flores que estaban plantando a los costados- Es muy probable que caiga nieve, todo se congelara y hará frío, te apuesto que no será una "linda boda" si todos los invitados se mueren de frío

-¡Mi prima se casó por estas fechas y hubo una linda fiesta en el jardín de mi abuela!- R se cruzó de brazos. Draco enarcó una ceja, le gustaba cómo se enojaba e intentaba hacer un berrinche- Y no hizo tanto frío, se puede poner una carpa muy linda y todo será lindo.- Draco sonrió de lado. ¿Qué pasaría si la hacía enojar?

-No me agrada la idea- dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos- Es mejor que la boda sea en el salón de eventos, para eso fue creado. Mis padres se casaron ahí, yo me casé ahí, lo menos que espero es que mi hijo también se case ahí…

-¡Esta boda no es como la de sus antecesores!- R empezaba a alzar la voz, pero Draco ni se inmutó, sólo se cruzó de brazos- Va a ser un acontecimiento muy importante, algo fuera de lo común ¿Y usted quiere que lo haga en un simple y aburrido salón? No, lo siento pero no.

-¿Es tú última palabra?- Draco le dirigió una mirada desafiante

R se veía más que empeñada en que la boda fuera al aire libre, pero a decir verdad, le empezaba a gustar la forma en la que R intentaba hacer berrinche. Sí, intentaba, porque ni si quiera hacía el intento de convencerlo, simplemente Draco supo que la boda se realizaría afuera y punto. No como Astoria, esa mujer era capaz de llorar por conseguir algo, Draco tuvo suerte de poder nombrar a su hijo, pero de ahí en fuera, todo era decisión de su entonces esposa. Bueno, y además esta boda era de su hijo, la que tenía la última palabra era la novia al fin y al cabo.

-La boda será en el jardín y punto- R lo fulminó con la mirada y camino hacía el jardín.

Draco sonrió divertido y fue hasta el comedor, donde probablemente todavía no estuviera servido el desayuno, ya que había dado órdenes de que lo sirvieran hasta las 10 de la mañana. Se sentó, pero no pasó ni media hora, cuando los trabajadores comenzaron a salir, y al poco rato apareció R hablando con el supervisor de los trabajadores, le indicó algo y el señor salió. R puso sus manos sobre su cintura y lo miró.

-¿Es mal momento para decir que esperaba que fueras a mi cuarto anoche?- Draco sonrió de lado esperando que R se molestara por su comentario, pero de nuevo lo sorprendió al ver que ella comenzó a reír ante el comentario. Esta chica tenía serios problemas.

R caminó hasta él, y Draco no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella sonrió divertida y se sentó sobre sus piernas, él rodeó su cintura con sus manos, y estaban a punto de besarse pero una voz chillona los interrumpió.

-El desayuno está listo, señor- dijo Flyker

-Desayunaremos en el jardín, cariño- R lo miró sobre su hombro, pero el elfo no estaba seguro y Draco asintió para que atendiera la orden de R.

-Deja de llamarlo así, creo que le estás causando un gran conflicto.-

Ambos fueron hasta el jardín y Draco quedó con la boca abierta, el jardín era completamente diferente: con hermosas flores azules que lo rodeaban, un árbol que apenas era muy joven, pero igual se veía sorprendente; y el pasto estaba corto y más verde que nunca. R de nuevo lo tomó de la manga y lo llevó hasta le mesa, donde los elfos ya habían llevado la comida y el ejemplar matutino de El Profeta.

-¿Se ve genial, verdad?- preguntó R sentándose y sirviéndose café-

Draco sólo asintió y también se sentó, tomó el periódico y lo abrió. Se sorprendió al leer la noticia principal, no podía creerlo, no pensó que eso fuera a validarse tan pronto…

-¿Qué sucede?- Draco bajó el periódico, R le untaba mantequilla a un pan tostado- ¿Atraparon al que anda jugándole bromas a los muggles?

-Aprobaron los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo-Casi al terminar la frase, R le arrebató el periódico- Sí, claro, llévate mi periódico….- Draco se detuvo en seco ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto con eso del sarcasmo? Merlín, tenía casi cincuenta años, no podía andar así por la vida… Negó con la cabeza e igual se sirvió café- ¿Dice porque se aprobó tan pronto?

-¿Qué?- R bajó el periódico- Ah, sí. Fue mi… mi… mi amiga-Draco enarcó una ceja- Mi amiga ayudó a apresurar los trámites, digamos que tiene muy grandes influencias en esas cosas de los derechos igualitarios.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?- preguntó Draco

-Hermione Weasley- R parecía nerviosa y cubrió su rostro de nuevo con el periódico- Y pidió ayuda a Harry Potter…

-Ya veo- Draco dio un sorbo a su café- Sí, dos héroes de guerra y ya todos aceptan lo que dicen-Draco exhaló- Pero bueno, que hagan lo que quieran

-¿Usted qué piensa de que se haya aprobado?- R dejó el periódico a un lado, parecía incómoda y se removía en su asiento- Digo ¿apoya a las personas con diferente orientación sexual?

-No lo sé- La verdad es que Draco nunca se lo había preguntado- Supongo que me da lo mismo, después de pasar por lo que yo pasé, uno se da cuenta que esas cosas no importan.

-¿Me está diciendo que aprueba que se casen y que hagan todo lo que conlleva un matrimonio?

-Pues sí, eso creo- Draco frunció el ceño- Todo está bien si no empiezan una guerra.

R parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, de ahí en fuera el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Draco se sorprendió al saber que R hoy se dedicaría a arreglar el invernadero ella misma, él suponía que los trabajadores lo harían, aunque después lo pensó bien y supuso que a su madre le daría un poco de gusto saber que la futura señora Malfoy también hace algo de jardinería y podría revivir el invernadero… tal vez R no estaba tan alejada a ser la mujer Malfoy que él y su familia esperaban.

Él se retiró y pasó toda la tarde en su estudio, de vez en cuando veía por su ventana a R trabajando en el invernadero, llevaba por todos lados las plantas y las semillas, pero claro, con su nueva varita todo le era más sencillo. Hechizó un par de esponjas para que limpiaran los ventanales del techo y la pared, lo cual le facilitaba su trabajo de sobremanera.

No le extrañó para nada que la chica no fuera a comer, probablemente el trabajo en el invernadero requería un esfuerzo doble… y claro que lo requería. Pero cuando la noche empezó a caer, fue cuando Draco supo que el invernadero podría esperar.

-Flyker- llamó a su elfo, y este apareció al instante, e hizo su clásica reverencia exagerada- Ve a preparar el baño para la señorita R

Draco bajó hasta el jardín, que le gustó como se veía durante la noche, pero se encaminó hasta el invernadero. Podría ver las ventanas como R estaba trabajando, plantando unas plantas y tenía una regadera atrás de ella que regaba las plantas que acababa de acomodar. Tocó levemente la puerta al llegar, ella volteó y le sonrió

-Ya casi acabo, señor- R sonrió satisfecha

Draco no quería demostrarlo, pero el invernadero sí que había mejorado muchísimo, tenía plantas por doquier, colgando y plantadas en las macetas, simplemente R le había dado otro giro al lugar, además de que tenía las mecedoras impecables, y en las mesitas puso unas pequeñas plantas decorativas.

-¿Le gusta?- R sonrió- Pensé que aquí se podrían tomar algunas fotos, sería perfecto ¿no cree?

-Seguro- Draco se recargó en el marco de la puerta- Pero creo que por hoy has trabajado mucho, ve a darte un baño, tengo que enseñarte algo

-¿He de suponer que usted tomará conmigo aquel baño?- R sonrió con malicia

-Aunque me encantaría, temo informar que debes de quitarte toda la tierra del cuerpo- Draco sonrió de lado- Anda, deja todo eso y baja la regadera.

R asintió y dejó todo, tomó su varita y salió. Draco cerró la puerta después de que ella saliera y se encaminaron de nuevo a la mansión. Draco escuchó todo lo que la chica hizo, aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo, tuvo que prestar atención. Cuando llegaron, él le informó que el baño ya estaba listo y que la esperaría en la sala de estar.

Pasó como una hora, donde Draco tomó dos vasos de whiskey y revisaba El Profeta, al parecer a muchos magos y brujas les molestó la aprobación de los matrimonios homosexuales. Por fortuna, él no tuvo nada que ver con dicha reforma, si no le hubiera ido peor como en la última que intervino; tuvo que trabajar desde su casa aproximadamente dos meses.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- Draco bajó el periódico

R llevaba una remera azul marino, con la leyenda de Puddlemere United. No le molestó eso, él mismo apoyaba al equipo, el problema era que la remera le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, cosa que tampoco le molestaba… simplemente era algo raro ver a una bella chica paseándose así por la mansión. Llevaba todavía el cabello húmedo e iba descalza… ¿Es que nunca tenía frío?

-Ven, te llevaré al salón de fiestas- dijo Draco dejando el periódico a un lado y levantándose

R frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a seguirlo. Draco la llevó al otro lado de la mansión, que al parecer por el rostro de R, no había visto todavía. Pasaron por aquel pasillo que conecta ambas alas de la casa, estaba lleno de cuadros de sus ancestros. Todos hablaban y cambiaban de cuadro. Draco rodó los ojos, por eso casi nunca pasaba por ahí.

-¿Quién es esa?- espetó una de las mujeres de los cuadros, Draco volteó a verla y notó cómo R se sorprendía- ¡Dile que se vista apropiadamente! ¡Me avergüenza tener a alguien en mi mansión medio vestido! ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita?

-No es de tu incumbencia- Draco tomó a R por el hombro, impidiendo que esta hablara- Mejor ve a molestar a tu marido.

La mujer del cuadro parecía ofendida, pero a Draco no le importó.

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó R, una vez que se alejaron del cuadro.

-Mi abuela- Draco sonrió de lado. De reojo pudo ver como R veía todos los cuadros, todos estaban cuchicheando sobre quién era R, y al parecer, por primera vez desde que llegó, R parecía incómoda- Hay una larga tradición en la familia Malfoy, donde se acostumbra a pintar a cada miembro con sus respectivas esposas.

-¿Esposas?- R frunció el ceño- ¿Qué ninguno ha tenido una hija?-

-No- Ambos llegaron al final del pasillo, donde Draco pudo ver el cuadro de sus padres. Estos intentaron llamarle, pero él siguió derecho, sin soltar en ningún momento a R. Dieron vuelta a la derecha, donde había un par de puertas enormes- Es algo extraño, lo sé, pero sólo se acostumbra tener un hijo varón que pueda heredar el apellido.

Draco dej abrió la puerta del salón, estaba algo polvoriento por la falta de uso, pero con todo y polvo seguía siendo un lugar majestuoso. R parecía maravillada ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era el salón de eventos más famoso del mundo mágico.

-¿No te gustaría que la boda fuera aquí?- preguntó Draco, al ver como R caminaba por el lugar-

-No- dijo R sonriendo- Pero este lugar es enorme, de verdad.

Draco sonrió de nuevo, y miró al suelo, desde la fiesta de presentación de su hijo, no había entrado ahí. También aquí había sido su boda, pero esa no la recordaba con tanto gusto.

R parecía disfrutar el lugar, iba dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras reía, Draco sonrió ante la escena, se veía tan relajada y libre, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era justo como R se veía en ese momento.

-¿Segura que quieres una boda en el jardín?- Draco la llamó de repente

-¿Qué?- R se detuvo, estaba algo mareada, así que Draco se acercó para auxiliarla- Gracias- Ella sonrió- Pero sí, la boda será en el jardín. Recuerde que es una boda pequeña, no llenaremos este salón

-De acuerdo- Draco asintió y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de R, ella sonrió ante dicha acción

Ella se paró de puntas para estar mas cerca de él, ella depositó un corto beso en sus labios, Draco rodeó su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él. Ella sonrió y con ambas manos tomó su rostro, y lo besó. Él pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, le gustaba aquella sensación. Cuando el besó se profundizó, sintió como ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabellos y lo obligaba a estar más cerca de él, y al hacer eso, hizo que Draco perdiera todo sentido de cordura. En el momento que se separaron, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente…

-Dígame que hay un cuarto cerca de aquí- R sonrió

-No precisamente tenemos que estar en un cuarto- Draco sonrió de lado y volvió a besarla.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, de verdad :3**

**No olviden dejar su review, ya saben, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, reclamos... etc. Todo es bien recibido! :)**

**Les mando un abrazo! **


	10. Día Nueve

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO! :3 **

* * *

**"Día Nueve"**

-¿Está listo, señor Malfoy?- preguntó R al otro lado de la puerta

Draco respiró hondo ¿Qué nunca podría descansar en sus vacaciones? Quería quedarse en casa y descansar… pero no, por lo visto R tenía otro tipo de planes para él. En la mañana, antes del desayuno, había insistido en que ambos debían de ir al Ministerio para fijar la fecha de la boda ante el juez, lo cual no era estrictamente necesario, ya que él mismo podía mandar un par de cartas y el juez estaría disponible. Lamentablemente R estaba decidida a ir ella misma, lo que conllevaba llevar todos los papeles necesarios, y Draco dudaba que de R tuviera todos esos papeles con ella

Al salir de su habitación, vio que R estaba jugando con unos lentes oscuros. Ella le sonrió, pero él no correspondió el gesto, en ese momento él podría estar descansando en su habitación

-¿Cree que así nadie me va a reconocer?- preguntó R mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-No- No iba a mentirle, así llamaría más la atención- Deberías de vestirte de otra forma…

-¿Qué? ¡No!- R sonrió, y Draco frunció el ceño ¿Qué ella no entendía el sarcasmo?- Vamos al Ministerio, casi toda mi familia trabaja ahí. ¿Vamos al segundo piso, verdad?- Draco asintió- ¡Ahí trabajan mis papás y mi tío! Merlín, esto es cómo una misión suicida… Puede que mis padres estén ahí también

-Relájate- dijo en cuento llegaron ante la chimenea- Las vacaciones empezaron, dudo que tu tío o tus padres anden por ahí, casi no hay nadie ¿ok? Así que hay que apurarnos, no quiero pasar tanto tiempo en ese lugar

R no dijo nada, simplemente se puso sus lentes oscuros, tomó el polvo y despareció dentro de la chimenea. Draco exhaló y se preparó para una tarde llena de papeleo. Tomó los polvos y los lanzó en la chimenea.

Al llegar, vio que R estaba parada viendo en dirección a la Fuente de los Hermanos, él fue hasta su lado, y R hizo algo que lo sorprendió: se acercó más a él, y lo tomó del brazo, para ponerse levemente atrás de él, y recargar su barbilla en su hombro. Draco pudo notar lo que R sentía: tenía miedo a su familia, que según ella, podrían andar por ahí. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que era que el fuera con ella, R no quería estar sola en aquel lugar. Pero también notó de pronto lo enojado que estaba ¿Qué clase de familia tenía R? ¿Cómo la habrían tratado para que ella les tuviera tanto miedo?

-¿Lista?- preguntó Draco

-Creo- dijo R sonriendo levemente.

Fueron hasta los elevadores, ella seguía aferrada al brazo de él, pero a Draco no le importó. Subieron al primer elevador que encontraron y tal cómo Draco predijo, no había mucha gente… y la gente que andaba por ahí, no dejaba de verlos; Draco podía imaginar lo que pensaba "¿Qué hace esa chica del brazo de Draco Malfoy?" Bufó, odiaba los chismes.

-Piso dos- dijo R apretando el botón. Cuando las puertas se cerraron ella lo soltó, y se quitó los lentes- La gente es muy chismosa ¿no?

-¿También los viste? – Draco sonrió de lado, ella asintió- Como sea, que piensen lo que quieran.

Draco había olvidado lo rápido que eran esos ascensores. Llegaron al segundo piso casi de inmediato. Antes de salir, R se puso los lentes y asomó la cabeza por ambos lados, para "asegurar el terreno". La oficina de los matrimonios no estaba tan lejos, era de las primeras oficinas del piso; y eso era maravilloso, porque el segundo piso era uno de los más grandes del Ministerio

-¿Quieres que entre contigo?-

-No, señor- R sonrió- Puedo con esto. Usted espéreme por aquí.

Draco vio como R entraba en la oficina, y él decidió ir a caminar por el lugar. Casi nunca visitaba el segundo piso, únicamente lo hacía para firmar denuncias por los atentados de sus oficinas, de ahí en fuera, todo este lugar era un misterio para él. Caminó por varios lugares, pero siempre tratando de no alejarse de donde estaba R, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando pasó frente a la oficina de Aurores, ese lugar parecía el único que no tenía vacaciones. En fin, le daba lo mismo. Iba a seguir su camino cuando alguien lo llamó

-¡Malfoy!- Draco volteó, era Potter que se asomaba de un cubículo- Aguarda un segundo

Draco recordó por qué Potter lo estaría llamando, y había olvidado por completo preguntarle a Scorpius dónde estaban. Potter ya estaba cerca, y notó que del mismo cubículo salían sus dos amigos de toda la vida: Weasley y Granger.

-Necesito saber si supiste donde están los chicos- dijo Harry cuando llegó hasta él.

-Hola, Potter. – Draco sonrió de lado y al parecer su broma no fue bien recibida- No, no sé dónde están, lo siento.

-Draco, de verdad necesito averiguar dónde están- Draco se percató de las bolsas debajo de los ojos de su antiguo compañero- Mi sobrina no quiere decirnos donde está, y necesitamos encontrarla. Es la hija de Ron, y de verdad están desesperados porque no la encuentran- Harry lo señaló. Draco los miró, estaban hablando entre ellos, y de no ser por la cara de Granger, Draco juraría que ella lo estaba regañando- Es muy importante saber dónde están los chicos, mi sobrina no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones cuando se fue…

Draco frunció el ceño ¿Comprometerse con un Malfoy era estar en malas condiciones?

-De verdad lo lamento, Harry- Era extraño llamarlo por su nombre- Pero no sé dónde están, trataré de averiguar lo más que se pueda. Pero con lo de la boda…- Y entonces la vio, R estaba haciéndole señas para llamar su atención, le estaba indicando algo…

-¿Te vas a casar?- Harry le preguntó

-Ajá- Draco frunció el ceño, vio como R le indicaba los elevadores…- Creo que tengo que irme…- Harry volteó a ver hacía donde Draco veía, y R se quedó estática, y se pegó a la pared. Si no hubiera sido por los lentes que le tapaban medio rostro, Draco hubiera visto que R estaba más que asustada- ¡Sí, ya me voy!-

No le dio tiempo de decir nada más y fue en busca de R, que había corrido hacia los elevadores. Podía sentir las miradas de Potter y sus amigos clavadas en él, pero aun así siguió adelante. Al llegar a los elevadores, R estaba recargada contra la pared con la mano en el pecho.

-Creo que Potter piensa que soy yo el que se va a casar- dijo al llegar, R sonrió levemente- ¿Potter conoce a tus padres?- ella asintió-

-Eso fue genial- R sonrió- No había sentido tanta adrenalina desde que iba en sexto año. Aunque me gustaría repetirlo, no crea que sea apropiado. ¿Nos vamos?

Al llegar a la mansión, R fue directo a la cocina para preparar té. Draco simplemente se quedó viendo por la ventana, todavía era muy temprano y ya había vivido mucha emoción por hoy. Se quitó su abrigo y se lo entregó a Flyker, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, quería recostarse un momento para pensar bien las cosas… Sabía que estaba enojado, pero muy enojado con la familia de R ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que R actúe así? Sí, él no tuvo al mejor padre del mundo, pero le tenía cierto aprecio y respeto, nunca llegó a tenerle miedo. Necesitaba saber más de la familia de R, no quería problemas en la boda o antes…

-¿En qué piensa?- R apareció en el lugar con dos tazas de té caliente- Le traje una taza, espero no le moleste

-Para nada- Draco se sentó en un sillón, y R se sentó a su lado después de poner ambas tazas en la mesita del frente- ¿Estás bien con lo que acaba de pasar?

-¿Con lo del juez?- R tomó su taza entre sus manos- ¡Claro! Accedió de una forma muy rápida y eficiente

-¿Lo sobornaste?- Draco también tomó la taza, no quería admitirlo, pero moría por probar de nuevo aquel maravilloso té-

-Sí- R sonrió-

-Ya veo- Draco dio un sorbo a su bebida, estaba tibia y tenía aquel sabor dulce que tanto le gustaba- Pero no me refería a lo del juez, si no a lo de Potter y tus padres ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, bueno, eso creo- R sonrió levemente y bajó la mirada- Yo sé que ha de estar pensado que clase de padres tengo o si me golpean o esas cosas. Pero déjeme decirle que eso es falso, mis padres jamás me han tratado mal o me han golpeado, y mucho menos hechizado

-¿Entonces porque les tienes tanto miedo?- Necesitaba saber

-Tal vez sea miedo, tal vez no. Pero en el ámbito "parental" mis padres no son los mejores, y sé que nadie lo es, pero ellos son especiales- Draco frunció el ceño, y ella le sonrió con cierta ternura- Mis padres, cuando eran jóvenes, ayudaron a muchísima gente y hasta la fecha los consideran todos unos héroes, pero por desgracia eso no los hace buenos padres. – Draco asintió levemente, empezaba a entender lo que R trataba de decir- Por ejemplo, usted tiene un pasado "turbulento"- Él no lo llamaría así, pero estaba bien- usted logró enseñarle cosas nuevas, diferente a las que usted estaba acostumbrado

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?- Estaba otra vez confundido

-Me refiero a que Scorpius no es un hijo perfecto, simplemente es Scorpius y no una copia de usted. –R dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita.

-Gracias al cielo- Draco dijo entre dientes y R sonrió, ella se acercó más a él y lo miró, Draco pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pero por desgracia mis papás no son así, ellos querían unas copias perfectas, y mi hermano y yo no lo somos. Así que no creo que les tenga miedo, simplemente no soportaría ver una vez más esa mirada de desilusión. Además, estoy segura de que no les gustaría nada saber dónde estoy

-A veces- Draco acarició, con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, el rostro de R, y ella ante el contacto cerró los ojos- no podrás cumplir con todas las expectativas que el mundo tiene sobre ti, eso es seguro. - ella abrió de nuevo sus ojos- Por mí, no hay problema de que te quedes aquí hasta el día de la boda, pero ten en cuenta que algún día vas a tener que enfrentar a tus padres.

-Lo sé, lo sé- R sonrió de lado- Pero todavía falta mucho para la boda, y hay tantas cosas por hacer…

Draco la miró, de parecer ser una pequeña niña ahora era la chica dura y extraña que había llegado a su casa hace ocho días. Él no tenía idea de porque había acariciado su rostro al decirle aquella frase (Que no tenía idea de donde la había sacado) pero al verla ahí, enfrente de él y contándole aquellas cosas, sintió que era lo que debía de hacer, que era lo correcto… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sentía toda la confusión invadir su cabeza, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque se sentía así o sí era correcto sentirse así respeto a R….

-Señor Malfoy…- lo llamó, dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y le puso atención- Gracias.

No lo puedo soportar más, y la besó, pero este beso era diferente; no era feroz y apasionado, no, era algo más dulce y tierno, justo cómo R se veía hace unos cuantos minutos. Y no iba a poder mentir al respecto, le empezaba a gustar mucho ese beso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad! :3 **

**Dioooos! Amo esta pareja, en serio la amo! **

**Por fa, no olviden su Review, todos son muy bien recibidos!**

**Les mando un abrazo!**


	11. Día Diez

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero hay nuevo capítulo y más largo :3 **

* * *

**"Día Diez"**

La luz empezaba a molestarle, había un ruido extraño de agua cayendo y un cierto olor a cigarrillo. Abrió lentamente los ojos, las cortinas estaban abiertas y dejaban que el sol de la mañana entrara por completo en la habitación, lentamente se fue incorporando y se talló un par de veces más para tratar de recordar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Volteó al otro lado de la cama donde se suponía que debía de estar R, pero no había nadie, sólo estaba el cenicero con un cigarrillo encendido. Por el sonido del agua, que ya se había detenido, parecía ser que ella acababa de bañarse en SU baño. Negó con la cabeza ¿Qué más daba? Ya habían compartido muchas cosas, no pasaba nada si ella se bañaba en su cuarto.

Ella salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, con su cabello húmedo cayéndole por la espalda. R le sonrió y él le correspondió el gesto, pero estaba tan cansado que quería seguir durmiendo. R se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Draco pudo ver de nuevo ese tatuaje de una rosa que tenía en su hombro.

-¿Ya va a levantarse?- R dijo de la nada, Draco frunció el ceño- Hoy es la fiesta de sus ahijados, es a las 12.

-¿Y qué hora es?- bien podría revisar el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, pero ver a R recién bañada era un muy buen espectáculo

-Las 10- R sonrió, y empezó a pasarse los dedos por su cabello

-Tengo tiempo- Draco sonrió de lado.

R se levantó y fue hasta el espejo que Draco tenía en su habitación, él no pudo ver que es lo que ella hacía frente a este, porque se levantó y fue a buscar su bata.

Iba a lleva la fiesta de Zabini, sería su primera fiesta oficial cómo la prometida de Scorpius, eso era un acontecimiento importante, pero no estaba seguro si debía de presentarla cómo R o con su verdadero nombre, porque sabía que iba a ser demasiado raro decirle a todos que la prometida de su hijo llevaba el nombre de una letra. Pero por alguna razón no quería preguntarle su verdadero nombre, no quería, pero debía de hacerlo.

-R- la llamó, y ella lo miró a través del espejo- Sabes que hoy vamos a la fiesta de los gemelos Zabini… va a haber gente que querrá conocerte por ser la prometida de Scorpius. Entenderás que no podré decirles que tu nombre es R

-¿Quiere saber mi verdadero nombre?- R frunció el ceño, se veía nerviosa

-Sí- Draco se detuvo atrás de ella y se cruzó de brazos

-Está bien- R sonrió levemente, pero seguía estando nerviosa- Rose. Así me llamo

Ella aún seguía frente al espejo y ambos se miraban a través de él. Por un segundo, Draco se sintió tan estúpido, ella tenía un tatuaje de una rosa en el hombro, supuso que era obvio que ella se llamara como aquella flor. Pero después, cierta tensión invadió la habitación…

-Es… un lindo nombre- Draco dijo, no parecía seguro, pero se mantuvo de pie y con los brazos cruzados

-Gracias- dijo Rose por fin dando la vuelta para verlo cara a cara.- Creo que tardó mucho en pregúntame mi nombre ¿sabe? Scorpius me dijo que no aguantaría mucho llamándome por mi sobrenombre – Draco no dijo nada, simplemente no sabía que decir- Voy a ir a mi habitación a cambiarme

Draco asintió y Rose salió de la habitación. Ella no tenía cara de llamarse Rose, parecía ser una chica más dura y de nombre fuerte, no Rose… aunque, a decir verdad, ese nombre podría engañar a muchos. Negó con la cabeza, le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, R en realidad se llamaba Rose y debía de asimilarlo.

Después de desayunar en su habitación, se bañó y busco un traje adecuado para la ocasión. Sabía que Rose también había desayunado en su cuarto, la había escuchado decirle algo a Flyker pero no supo qué. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, bajó a la sala y le pidió un vaso de whiskey a su elfo, iba a ser una larga fiesta y no sabía si iba a sobrevivir o no. Al recibir su bebida, no dudo en darle un largo sorbo, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, y entonces, la escuchó bajar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ese sonido no se escuchaba en aquella casa, volteó a las escaleras y la vio bajar, simplemente se veía maravillosa, esa era la palabra para describirla. Llevaba un vestido corto color vino, de manga larga, que por fortuna le tapaba el tatuaje (Gracias, Merlín); además de llevar esos tacones altos, y Draco estaba seguro que si la besaba, él no tendrían que agacharse más. Además, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a sus labios rojos… Draco sonrió de lado, acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Rose con los labios pintados de rojo.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo Draco cuando Rose llegó hasta él, ella sólo se limitó a sonreír, y él sólo rodó los ojos, ella sabía que se veía bien ¿Y él era el arrogante?- Pero debemos irnos- Si hubiera sido por Draco, no saldrían de la casa en mucho tiempo-

-Claro, hay que irnos- Rose sonrió-

Ella lo tomó del brazo y ambos desaparecieron.

Al aparecer fuera de la casa de Zabini, Rose se acomodó su cabello y respiró hondo. Draco la miró de reojo, parecía nerviosa, pero todo estaría bien, sabía que sus otros ahijados estarían ahí también, eran más o menos de la edad de Rose.

-¿Lista?- Draco la miró, ella asintió y el llamó a la puerta

Una elfina abrió la puerta, los recibió con una larga y exagerada reverencia, para después conducirlos al jardín dónde sería llevado a cabo la celebración. Al llegar, muchos se les quedaron viendo, bueno, no exactamente a él, sino a Rose. Y al parecer, ella disfrutaba ser admirada, cosa que hizo que Draco sonriera de lado.

-Pareces pez en el agua- le dijo Draco levemente, ella sonrió pero no dijo nada

La primera parte de la fiesta fue aburrida, presentó a Rose con todo el mundo, incluida a Daphne que parecía estar burlándose de ella, pero Rose con toda la gracia del mundo le preguntó cuándo nacerían sus bebés… pero Daphne no estaba embarazada. También se la presentó a Pansy, que fue la única de las ex esposas de Blaise en ser invitada. De hecho, pasaron la primera parte de la fiesta en absurdas presentaciones y pláticas incómodas. Todo mejoró cuando la hora de la comida llegó

-¿Ya vio que una fiesta en el jardín puede ser un éxito?- Rose le dijo mientras iban a tomar asiento a su mesa-

-Es que ellos no tienen un salón como el nuestro- Draco sonrió de lado y le recorrió la silla a Rose para que se sentara-Además, esta fiesta es de día, la boda será en la noche.

-Cómo sea- dijo Rose sentándose- La boda será en el jardín. Por cierto ¿Les trajo algún regalo a los gemelos?

-No- Draco se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué mayor regalo que yo sea su padrino?- Rose enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos- Sé que piensas que soy un engreído y esas cosas, no me importa, pero soy yo el que cada navidad y cumpleaños regala algo, ¿Por qué iba a traer un regalo ahora?

-Buen punto- Rose sonrió-

Draco rodó los ojos.

Durante la comida, Rose no dejaba de platicar con Pansy, Draco no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Sí, Pansy era su amiga, pero no era la mejor influencia para una futura señora Malfoy, pero bueno, sería problema de Scorpius. Pero era increíble, ya que ambas hablaban cómo si fueran amigas de toda la vida-

-Si gustas, querida, yo puedo ayudarte con la boda- Pansy sonrió de oreja a oreja, y Draco esperaba que Rose aceptara, ya no soportaba organizar una boda- Créeme, después de la boda de Caitlyn, me volví una experta- Pansy sonrió en dirección a su hija, que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que su padre y su actual esposo-

Caitlyn era la única hija que tuvieron Pansy y Blaise, y además, ella fue la primera ahijada que tuvo por parte de su amigo.

-Muchas gracias, Pansy- dijo Rose, Draco la miró- Pero creo que el señor Malfoy y yo nos estamos organizando bien- ella lo volteó a ver, tomándolo por sorpresa- ¿No es así, señor?- Y le sonrió.

-Seguro- Draco sonrió levemente

No siguió escuchando la conversación entre Pansy y Rose, estaba bastante ocupado pensando en una buena excusa para poder retirarse de la fiesta, pero no lograba hallar el indicado, todos parecían muy falsos o muy poco creíbles.

Al terminar la comida, muchos de los invitados que estaban en su mesa se levantaron, unos para ir a la mesa de postres y otros para ir a la pista de baile. Draco negó con la cabeza, era una fiesta de presentación de unos bebés, no lograba entender porque había que bailar. Rose fue junto con Pansy a la mesa de postres, Draco estaba seguro que seguirían platicando por allá, y eso lo aliviaba.

Él también se levantó, estuvo platicando con varios de sus antiguos compañeros, también habló un poco con Daphne y eso le desagradó bastante. Pero jamás dejó de vigilar a Rose, que estuvo un largo rato platicando con Grace y Elizabeth, otras dos hijas de Blaise. Pasaron unos minutos, y mientras él platicaba con unos de sus antiguo compañeros, se dio cuenta de que Rose ahora estaba sola, parada aun lado de la pista de baile viendo a los demás bailar; cuando sus miradas de cruzaron, ella le sonrió y lo saludó, él igual le sonrió.

-Con permiso- se disculpó y se retiró de aquella plática

Fue por unas copas de vino de elfo y fue hasta ella, le entregó una copa y Rose simplemente le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te está yendo?- le preguntó a Rose, ella sonrió y lo miró.

-Muero por un cigarro, pero de ahí en fuera todo está bien- Rose sonrió- Creo que su cuñada me odia de verdad, creo que no debí preguntarle cuando nacerían sus bebés, pero es que de verdad parece que está embarazada

-Ex cuñada- la corrigió Draco- Y no te preocupes, ya podrás disculparte con ella en la boda- Rose sonrió, y Draco supo que nunca se disculparía-. Si gustas, ya podemos irnos, a mí me está empezando a doler la cabeza

-Sí, por favor- dijo Rose sonriendo aliviada-

-Disculpen- alguien canturreó atrás de ellos, ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Blaise que cargaba a su hijo Matthew de cinco años- Este pequeño caballero se preguntaba si usted- miró a Rose- querría bailar con él ¿Verdad, Matthew?

-Sí- dijo el niño, muy apenado

-Oh- Draco miró a Rose, ella le tendió su copa de vino y él tuvo que tomarla- Pero claro que me encantaría bailar contigo.

Blaise bajó a su hijo, y este le tendió la mano a Rose, ella sonrió y la tomó gustosa. Draco sonrió levemente. Mientras Rose y el pequeño Matthew bailaban en la pista de baile, Blaise y él platicaron por primera vez desde que él llegó a la fiesta

-Tal como su padre- dijo Blaise- Se nota que le gustan las mujeres y mucho

-De tal palo, tal astilla- dijo Draco sonriendo- Además, no tiene malos gustos

-¡Claro que no!- Blaise se cruzó de brazos- ¡Es un Zabini! ¿Qué esperabas?

-Ya lo veremos cuando sea mayor, quien sabe, igual y tiene hasta más hijos que tú- Draco sonrió burlonamente

-Tal vez… Oye ¿Quieres conocer a los gemelos?- le preguntó Blaise- No, no contestes. Te los voy a traer, eres su padrino y debes conocerlos.

Al término de la canción, Rose se agachó a la altura de Matthew, él le dijo algo, ella sonrió y asintió, le dio un corto beso en la frente, y el niño salió corriendo, parecía ser el niño más feliz del mundo. Rose se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba Draco, sonreía de una manera diferente.

-Creo que acabo de comprometerme con el niño- Rose sonrió y tomó la copa de vino que Draco le tendía

-¿Cuántas relaciones secretas hay que agregar a la lista?- Draco le preguntó en voz baja-

-Estoy segura de que puedo guardar el secreto- ella le guiño un ojo y sonrió.

Después de conocer a sus nuevos ahijados, de convivir con ellos un poco, y de tomarse las obligadas fotografías, Draco y Rose regresaron a la mansión, ya que Draco no estaba seguro de poder aguantar otro segundo en aquella fiesta, y menos con Daphne vigiándolo todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Flyker hizo su exagerada reverencia y le entregó el correó que había llegado en el día. Rose le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al elfo, que también le había entregado unas cartas que ella había recibido.

-Señor Malfoy- Rose lo llamó, Draco volteó. Rose estaba no muy lejos de él, con sus cartas en la mano y el cabello amarrado en una coleta- Creo que iré a dormir un poco ¿Está bien?

-Claro, claro- dijo Draco- Ve a dormir, luego mando a Flyker para que te lleve la cena.

-Perfecto- Rose sonrió

Draco sonrió de lado y dio media vuelta, pero sintió cómo ella lo tomaba del brazo. Él volteó, pero Rose no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada, simplemente lo besó. Ella puso su mano sobre cuello, y Draco pudo sentir el cálido toque de Rose. Aquel beso era diferente, era lento y parecía que ambos lo disfrutaban de una manera completamente diferente a como lo habían hecho anteriormente. Era simplemente el beso más satisfactorio y extraño que Draco había recibido, pero le gustaba. Al separarse, ella le sonrió y retiró su mano.

-Recuerde que mañana tenemos la prueba de la comida- dijo Rose, sonriéndole

-Claro, la comida- Draco lo había olvidado por completo

-Perfecto- Rose sonrió-

* * *

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haber tardado tanto jajaja Pero no se asusten, terminaré esta historia, sé cómo va a terminar y no voy a descansar hasta llegar ahí :3 **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer "Hermosa Locura", son l s mejores! **

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia o comentario, pueden dejarlo en un bello Review! **

**Les mando un abrazo! **


End file.
